


The Magical Companion, Special Edition: A Guide for the Homosexual Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Interns & Internships, Journalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: In seventh year, Quidditch practices, newspaper work, and an exploding building all serve to distract Scorpius from what his best friend is really trying to say to him – “Drop that zero, and get with a hero’s son.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the [](http://the-ass-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[the_ass_fest](http://the-ass-fest.livejournal.com/) a long time ago. 
> 
> Warning: Al has quite a mouth on him and misogynistic and homophobic slurs are thrown around a lot. There's also a scene where someone else calls Scorpius a slur.

  
_Early in life I had noticed that no event is ever correctly reported in a newspaper_

– George Orwell

 

Adulthood was such a tedious process, or at least that's what Scorpius thought, staring into his wardrobe mirror with slight trepidation. His eyebrows creased to form a line above his nose, and he was mortified that his father stared back at him in that mirror, just younger and with less bruising under his eyes. His cheeks reddened slightly, contrasting with the iciness of his eyes. The colour suffused his pale neck, most likely spreading past the collar of his shirt to his chest.

He wore well-fitted robes, black and laying perfectly along his legs and arms. He could move easily without stretching the fabric, and it was a comforting privilege for it seemed none of his clothes fit him lately.

It was the summer before his seventh year – his last year of so-called childhood – before he supposedly entered the world of perfectly formed men without disadvantages. His fingers twitched slightly as he smoothed down the front of his robes and shut his wardrobe, hearing that familiar sound of a bell ringing. His father must've been impatient.

Walking quickly out of his room, he descended the stairs two at a time, stopping on the second floor landing to wave at a house elf, before continuing his way down the stairs. The ringing grew louder, and Scorpius couldn't help but roll his eyes at his father's ridiculousness.

Scorpius found him in front of the fireplace, holding out his pocket watch and tapping his finger along the edge of it impatiently. He gave his father a critical look when the man looked up.

"Don't look at me like that, " his father said sourly, raising his watch into the air as if Scorpius needed to see the time. "It's almost 11:50. We are going to be late for the meeting."

"I doubt it's going to take ten minutes to take the lift to his office."

"That's not the point, Scorpius. Tardiness will not be tolerated if you want this internship."

Scorpius looked away and folded his arms. "Well, we should go then. This bickering is wasting time."

His father opened his mouth to retort, but seemed to decide against it. He turned his back and threw a handful of floo-powder into the fireplace, stepping in before saying, "The Daily Prophet!"

Scorpius quickly followed, and soon they were walking steadily through the crowds of people rushing to deliver notes and other things professional journalists needed. The atmosphere gave him a thrill – his thoughts wandered to that familiar fantasy involving Scorpius owning the _The Daily Prophet_ , dictating orders and everyone respecting him for his writing skills and ability to manage such a difficult newspaper.

It seemed the _Prophet_ had always been there for the Malfoy family. Scorpius couldn’t remember a time when the paper had printed anything that wasn’t supportive or congratulatory. He supposed it was all because his father had always been generous in his yearly ‘donations’ to the paper. Unlike Albus, he didn’t see anything wrong with these happenings. What mattered to him were the memories from his childhood, sitting by his father and waiting for him to finish reading the paper every morning. It had always been their time together alone, and secretly Scorpius had been saddened when two papers began showing up with the post.

He barely noticed stepping into the lift, his eyes drawn to the floor and lips parted slightly without saying a word. A man moved in front of him, and Scorpius could smell the odor of morning tea and sweat radiating off the man's robes. He wrinkled his nose and tried to only breathe in through his mouth.

The ride was thankfully short, and Scorpius was treading across the office building before the doors to the lift had closed. His father walked quickly in front of him, but elegantly – the man's robes smooth and perfect, his thumb resting inside his pocket, most likely fingering that golden pocket watch.

As they moved past the different desks, Scorpius noticed how people watched his father, their eyes darting to his left arm as they tried to mask their discomfort. It seemed that his father repelled them – made them sink back into their chairs and try to deflect his attention. It was all very ridiculous, and he wondered if his father noticed it at all.

Though he would never admit it to anyone, even Albus, situations like this made him feel _embarrassed_. It made him pity his own father, wish that his father didn't have that old sense of dignity. He wanted his father to tell all these bastards to fuck off instead of just ignoring them. Of course, Scorpius should have known that his father's demeanor was the result of years of learning how to ignore their stares, years of suppressing that silent anger within.

At least, that's what Scorpius imagined. His father never told him anything from _those years_. Scorpius thought the subject taboo – he understood his father felt embarrassed that he had once been a part of those Death Eaters even if he didn't show it.

Arriving at the correct office, a busty secretary with unruly hair told them to wait until the man in charge of internships was ready for them. His name was Portland McDaniel, an Irishman who appeared to be in his late forties with dyed black hair and a bushy beard. Scorpius had seen his photo numerous times in the column section of the newspaper, and he felt that McDaniel was one of the best journalists. It excited him that he was about to meet a highly-ranked professional in the business.

Scorpius took a seat with his father on a black leather sofa next to the door. It gave a quiet sigh as they sat down, wiggling its four legs until it grew accustomed to their weight. His father began to pet the arm on which he rested his elbow, his actions obviously absentminded as he stared down at the tile floor. Scorpius could hear McDaniel's thick voice through the wall. It seemed he was arguing with someone through the floo.

"Let's go over it one more time," his father began quietly, still focused on the ground. "What are you going to say once we are in there?"

Scorpius knew the game he was playing. "Nothing – not until I'm asked a direct question."

His father seemed surprised. "Then when you are asked to respond?"

"I address Mr McDaniel as 'sir'."

"Yes, and what else?"

Sighing, he answered, "Be polite, but get across how much I want the internship. Don't take no for an answer."

"Correct."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until the door opened, and a large man exited, turning his attention to them immediately.

"Mr Malfoy," he said, his accent thick and heavy, "right in here."

Scorpius felt angered that McDaniel only addressed his father. Both men seemed to forget he was even there as they crowded into the small office. Scorpius and his father sat once more as McDaniel offered some tea.

"No, thank you," his father said as he settled himself in a rickety chair, "I hope we are not a bother. I did ask for a time that was convenient for you."

McDaniel waved his hand in the air. "Not a problem. I am always busy – news never stops, you know."

Scorpius felt his throat tighten with admiration. He stared up at the man that he wanted to become – well, the career part anyway. McDaniel could keep his obesity.

"I hope the family is doing well," McDaniel said, taking a sip of his tea. He grimaced and tapped his wand against the cup. Steam appeared as the liquid warmed.

"Quite well. My son is doing very well in school. I imagine he will be named Head Boy soon."

McDaniel finally looked at him. He nodded slowly as his eyes moved over Scorpius' face. "You look quite like your father."

Scorpius felt his cheeks redden, and he bit the inside of his mouth to deter his attention. He hated it when people said he looked like his father. "Thank you, sir."

McDaniel cleared his throat. "So, you want to work here at the _Prophet_?"

He nodded politely. "Quite, sir. It has been a dream of mine for a long time."

"Really? Surprising ambition for a boy your age." The man's eyes were filled with interest.

"He organized the newspaper at Hogwarts – the _Magical Companion_ during his fifth year," his father added, not masking the pride within his voice.

"Well, that's quite an achievement. Can you tell me a bit about it? I must confess it's been years since I was a student at Hogwarts."

Scorpius nodded vigorously and leaned forward in his chair. "It's half study guide, half news. I know not much excitement happens at school, so I thought by adding useful information for the classes we would get more readers."

"And was it a success?"

"Yes, very much so. Though it took about a year for it catch on. Now we have almost every teacher working with the paper to announce homework assignments and study sessions. Very useful to the students."

"It sounds like it. Though, I must admit that since school is starting up in a few days, we can't take you on now."

"I didn't expect it, sir."

"But you should keep in contact with us during the year. Then once you are done, I will be happy to have you join us."

Scorpius bit the inside of his cheek again as excitement surged within him. He couldn't wait to tell Albus.

"That's wonderful," his father said, standing up to shake McDaniel's hand. "Thank you for giving my son the opportunity. I don't want to take up any more of your time."

"No, thank you. I'm glad we will have such a talented intern with us," said McDaniel as he accepted the hand. Scorpius noticed how his eyes flickered down to his father's left arm.

"Yes, thank you, sir," Scorpius added, stepping forward to shake hands with him. "I very much appreciate it."

McDaniel's eyes also drifted down to Scorpius' left arm as they clasped hands. Deep within him, anger began to boil, but Scorpius pushed the feeling aside, not willing to consider why McDaniel had such an interest in their left arms.

~*~

Later that night Scorpius lay on the floor of his bedroom, his fireplace blazing bright green and yellow flames, the head of his best friend floating within the dramatic colours.

"I don't think Chesterherd will be good as a beater, if you ask me," Albus said, his cheeks flushed from the tingling warmth of the floo.

"I didn't ask you, did I?" Scorpius responded, a slight smile upon his lips.

"Prat. Just because you are Captain doesn't mean only your opinion matters."

"Why not? I was picked Captain for a reason."

Albus rolled his eyes as he tried not to grin. "Don't be so humble, Scorp. Not everyone thinks you're the best thing since Chocolate Frogs."

"What," he responded, faking indignation, "but I _am_ the best thing since Chocolate Frogs _and_ wizardry cards combined."

"Hm, yeah – but whose dad is on a wizardry card? Not yours, I might add."

"Right, and how does this have anything to do with my greatness?"

Albus snorted. "I'll agree that you're the best thing since Chocolate Frogs when you fuck that girl of yours."

"I would like to see you fuck her. She won't even allow me to kiss her properly, moving about all the fucking time. Makes me want to just spellotape her knickers to the chair."

Albus threw his head back and laughed loudly, his eyes twisting closed and his cheeks flushing even more. "Yeah – yeah, I bet she would love that!"

A greedy expression came over Scorpius' face. "I bet she would, the dirty bitch."

"Oh, don't talk like that. I think my sister can hear us," Albus said, wiping away tears from his eyes with a hand that seemed to come out of nowhere. He paused for a moment, then clenched his jaw tightly. "Hold on for a moment. I definitely know she's listening now."

His friend's face disappeared, and Scorpius heard commotion from within the fireplace.

"I was not!" a voiced screamed. Then a girl's head popped into the flames, her red hair contrasting with the fire. "Hi, Scorpius!" she said, her voice high with excitement.

He couldn't hide the amusement within his face. "Hello, Lily. Have a good holiday?"

"Very," she responded quickly. "I just wanted you to know that I was _not_ listening in on your conversation. I was only getting a towel from the cupboard. Don't listen to Albus!"

She was pulled from the flames, and Albus' face reappeared. "Damn prat, get the hell out of my room!" he screamed over his shoulder. "What did she say to you?"

Scorpius shrugged as he snickered from behind his hand. "Nothing in particular, only that you think I'm heavenly dashing."

"Oh, go and suck your mum's saggy tits. You are as bad as she is!"

Scorpius became somber. "I need to tell you something."

"Really?" Albus asked, his voice growing high with interest. "That's great, because I need to tell you something as well."

"Oh, really? Why don't you go first."

Albus shook his head. "No, no – you first."

"Right, well – see – I got the internship at the _Prophet_!" His voice was filled with excitement.

"That's great, Scorp! Really it is! I always knew that you would get it."

Scorpius grinned at him for a moment. Then he cleared his throat and asked, "So, what about you?"

It seemed as if all confidence washed away from Albus' face. The boy looked down, then said quietly, "You won't like what I have to say, I just know it."

His stomach gave a great lunge at the sound of his friend's voice. "Just tell me."

Sighing softly, Albus said, "I - I received a letter from McGonagall, and well, she said I got Head Boy."

Scorpius' stomach twisted into knots, something like jealousy forming within him. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. "Really?"

Albus nodded somberly. "You know – it's not like I made the choice. And anyway, you are still the captain of the team. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Yes," he responded, his mind still trying to comprehend what he had just heard, "of course it does. At least a Slytherin got it."

"Right," Albus agreed, then grinned widely, "you had to see James' face when I told him. He had wanted Head Boy so badly. Of course that Hufflepuff got it instead. Serves him right, I say."

"Yeah, no more Hufflepuff and Gryffindor rule. It's our time now!"

"Yeah! Definitely!" Albus made a face. "But, guess what – I have to organize a ball!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Such shite, right? A winter ball!"

"Wow, that sounds awful."

"Fuck hell, it does."

Scorpius thought for a moment. "I wonder who got Head Girl."

"Probably that chub Hamples in Ravenclaw. That bitch has always been competing with me in Potions. She's almost as fat as your girl, Scorp."

"Just because Cecilia has an arse does not mean she's fat."

Albus laughed. "She's got more than an arse. She's got an enormous arse, with those floppy tits of hers. Her back fat is probably the size of both my fists."

"She does not have back fat!"

"How do you know?"

Scorpius' face had redden to a considerable degree. "Because I have felt her back, Al! She doesn't have a fat back, you fucker!"

Shrugging, Albus said, "Whatever. I rather my ladies not be obese."

"I am about to Apparate right into your bedroom and beat you in the face!"

"Hm, maybe you can use your girl's back fat. I bet you that has a lot of weight to it."

"I swear, Albus!" His voice had grown with anger. "Go fuck yourself, you bastard!"

"Will do! Bye!"

The fire disappeared once Albus was gone, and Scorpius was left feeling quite awake. He lay on the floor for another hour or so, wondering if Cecilia really did have back fat or not. At least he didn't think so, but it could have been just hidden by her clothes. Honestly, he had never felt her back before. Never had the desire to do so. And he wasn't lying when he said Cecilia didn't allow him to kiss her properly. Only once did she allow him to stick his tongue into her mouth, and even then it didn't last that long.

God, he was almost eighteen years old! He had to shag someone before he left school. He couldn't bear the idea of beginning his internship a virgin. Summoning some parchment and a quill, he wrote Cecilia a letter. Once he was done he pushed the parchment away and crawled to the table where his wireless stood. He pet the mechanism into submission and clicked it on, lowering himself back to floor to listen to the nightly news.

> _“Now, for more on the campaign trail, we turn to Zach Smith. Zach, what do you have for us today?”_
> 
> _“Well, it’s not shaping up to be a good day for candidate Ophelia Leach. A press release delivered this morning from Haywarth Susan, who is of course a well known witch and troll activist, has confirmed that the two have ended their long term (political) partnership. This hasn’t come as a surprise, especially with the many public disputes Leach and Susan had about troll and Azkaban regulations._
> 
> _Many say this lost endorsement will hurt Leach, but others think this will finally end the many rumours that have been surrounding the pair. For more on the subject, we turn to **Time Watch** analyst –”_

Bored, Scorpius switched off the wireless and waited until he heard it begin to snore. He fell asleep on the floor until two house elves came into his room and helped him into bed.

As he heard the house elves quietly shut the door, he wondered what his father would think about Albus getting Head Boy instead of him.

~*~

"I say, don't fuck with me, Chesterherd!"

Scorpius turned his broom slightly at the sound of Albus' voice, angry and ready to fight. He cupped a hand over his eyes to look across the field, spotting the two boys circling one another on their brooms, faces livid.

"I asked you to guard me, not hit a fucking Bludger at me!"

"I was only doing what Scorpius told me to do!" Chesterherd fired back, his face growing increasingly red. His shaggy brown hair blew into his eyes and he brushed it away with one angry stroke of his hand. "Anyway, you are not the Captain. So don't tell me what to fucking do!"

"We work as a team, Chesterherd! And people don't try to kill someone who is on their team!" Albus' eyes flashed when he said this, his whole body trembling. He had to hold onto his broom with both hands to steady himself.

Scorpius thought it would be best not to interfere, but Chesterherd swerved on his broom to look at him, beckoning Scorpius over with his hand. _Fuck me Merlin_ , he thought swiftly, before flying over to where they were. He knew that he would have to side with Albus if he didn't want his friend to be mad at him. That's what Slytherins did – they stuck together.

"What's going on? I thought I asked people to do exercise AB?"

"I was doing that, Malfoy," Chesterherd began heatedly, "but Potter over here thinks I'm trying to kill him!"

Albus scoffed at him. "You are fucking dreaming, Chesterherd. What you were doing was nothing like AB! Maybe in your dreams, but in the real world it was called poor Quidditch playing."

"Maybe you are just not cut out for the team, Chesterherd," Scorpius said, "I'm expecting a lot from my players this year and if you can't keep up. . ."

Chesterherd gritted his teeth. "I can keep up, but I won't play when you are sucking on each other's pricks all the fucking time. Nothing is going to happen if you don't realise that Potter is not always right!"

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius responded, "I think I had enough of you, Chesterherd."

"Whatever," Chesterherd mumbled as he turned and flew toward the locker rooms.

"So, what did happen?"

Albus shrugged. "The prick lost his aim and almost hit me with a Bludger."

"Do you still think he's not good enough?" Scorpius stared down at the field where Chesterherd had landed.

"Dunno – he's the best we've seen all afternoon, in my opinion."

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "I don't know how we are going to beat Hufflepuff with this lousy group."

"We'll just have to torture them with practices. I say Sunday morning practices. No one is ever on the field then."

"That's a good idea," Scorpius said as they began to descend back to the ground. Their robes billowed around them, black and heavy in the sunlight. He felt cool sweat along the back of his neck and the subtle burn of the sun on his face. His lips were chapped from the wind.

"See," Albus said once they had landed, "I'm good for something." He punched Scorpius in the chest, then took off running before the other boy could react. Scorpius gasped and caught his breath before following at a mad dash.

He pulled his robe over his head once he was inside, using his wand to fold it before placing it onto the bench. His shirt soon followed, damp from sweat and slightly wrinkled at the hem. Albus was already in the showers and he had to wonder why his friend was hurrying.

Folding the rest of his clothes, he hung up his towel next to the entrance to the showers before walking into the steam-filled room, his cheeks flushing from the warmth. He could barely make out Albus in the far corner, a blurry figure that seemed to be scrubbing himself quickly.

Scorpius stepped up to a nozzle and water began to pour down as it reacted to a sensory charm. He was slightly annoyed when he spotted another boy who had been practicing already washing off – Scorpius hadn't released the other players yet. That was always his plan: leave the team alone so he could bathe and dress first, then allow the rest to come off the fields and see what they were able to accomplish without his direction.

He sighed and ducked his head under the streaming water, allowing it to wash down his face and back. He took a bar of soap and began to scrub himself clean. A few minutes later he was drying himself off with his towel, pants and trousers already on but unhooked. Albus had his back to him as he packed up his things.

"In a hurry?" Scorpius asked, tapping his friend on the shoulder.

Albus nodded but didn't turn around. "I have a meeting with Ham-sickle."

"Ham-sickle? You think you're so clever, don't you?" He could tell Albus was smiling.

"Yeah, I thought it was a fitting name. She's such a cow anyway."

Scorpius laughed. "Hamples is not that bad. Just suck it up, you priss."

"Right," Albus said, still not turning around to look at him. He glanced down at his watch. "I'll be late if I don't go now. See you at dinner."

"Yeah, see you," Scorpius said faintly, perplexed at Albus' behavior. He thought about it for a moment, then shrugged and turned to finish dressing. He still had to call everyone in and put away all the equipment.

~*~

Herb chicken was served that night with a potato and cheese casserole that was more scalloped than anything. Three whole chickens appeared on the Slytherin table, forcing the students to cut their own pieces. Scorpius and his group laughed as the younger students tried unsuccessfully to slice the chicken with their wands.

"Maybe we should show them how," Albus suggested half-heartedly, his expression slightly bored as he stared down the table at the disaster that was unfolding. A little girl's wand had taken to hacking at the chicken on its own accord.

"No one helped us," Adrian Pucey said as he laughed with a mouth-full of potatoes. He was a handsome boy with a dark face and one of the better players on the team. His eyes were small and round, twinkling in the light from the candles with a clear warning.

"Hello, Scorpius. Can I sit next to you?" The voice belonged to Cecilia – she stood beside him, looking down at the table with those expectant eyes. Her blonde hair was curled into an elaborate bun, her extended bangs falling into her face with a meaningful wave.

The moment Scorpius focused on her all his doubts about ugly girlfriends and fat backs disappeared – he suddenly realised why he had agreed to date her. She looked fuckable to the extreme – downright dirty in her tight uniform that could have easily been loosened with a spell. Desire twisted his stomach and he forced Pucey to scoot over for her.

"Chicken again?" she whined, her sigh loud and dramatic. "Always the chicken."

Albus scowled at her. "What? Hogwarts food not good enough for you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "It just gets a bit repetitive, that's all."

"Hm, well tell me the next time they please you, your highness, so I can bow."

Scorpius didn't allow himself to meet their eyes, for he knew one of them expected him to take sides. That was one thing he would never do. Ever since he began dating Cecilia last year Albus had been rude and unkind to her. Not that she didn't deserve it. She always acted just a bit more arrogant when he was around.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, hiding his action under the table so that Albus wouldn't notice. Leaning into his embrace, Cecilia relaxed as she added some slices of chicken to her plate. He glanced at Albus and realised that his friend was sulking, his arms crossed over his chest and his head turned downward, a deep frown upon his lips. It seemed as if he was mumbling to himself, and Scorpius couldn't help but feel just a bit guilty. But if he wanted to fuck Cecilia sometime before the end of the year, he'd have to show some sort of support. In the end Albus would understand.

“I was wondering, Potter, if that father of yours is still thinking of endorsing Savage?” Silence followed the comment, and everyone turned to look at Zabini – a boy with dark skin that inevitably showed his pessimistic spirit.

Albus didn't appear affected by the sudden attack. “Well, Zabini – I'm not too sure, but I really hope so. The Ministry needs someone who can handle the position.”

Zabini sneered, his slanted eyes becoming slits. “Of course you would think a baboon like Savage would be right as Minister. You know, it's been people like your father and that Savage who have made my family's life hell for the past thirty years.”

Shrugging, Albus responded, “It's not my fault that your father was a Death Eater.”

“My father was not a Death Eater! How dare you say that!”

“Supposedly – but my father knows better.”

As he watched, Scorpius felt his insides turn to mush, his embarrassment clear from the reddening of his cheeks. He knew people were aware of his father's past, and they were glancing at him from the corner of their eyes. Sometimes Albus put him in the worst situations.

Anger was clear in Zabini's face. “Your father knows nothing!” he said, his voice vicious in its tone. His chest was beating up and down. “It is obvious that the right person for Minister is Ophelia Leach.”

Snorting with cruel humor, Albus responded, “Right – let's not kid ourselves – Leach is only running because of her dear grandfather. She has accomplished nothing without his help. Now, Savage was an Order member with my dad! He helped put criminals in prison. He has experience!”

“Criminals? Criminals? You think innocent people are criminals?” Zabini said, astonishment in his voice. “Most people nowadays who are found guilty for dark magic are wrongly accused. That war thirty years ago is affecting our generation!”

“Yeah – isn't Azkaban overcrowded with people convicted of small misdemeanors now?” Everyone at the table turned to look at Chesterherd, surprised by his sudden involvement. “But I don’t think I’d want to vote for a cunt-eater,” he added quickly.

Zabini looked as if he would explode from the anger. “What does that have anything to do with it?”

Shrugging, Chesterherd replied, “You must’ve read about all the rumours – you know, with Leach and that Susan woman -- _fucking_.”

“You call dark magic small misdemeanors?” Albus' voice was full of disgust. He obviously didn’t want to discuss a person’ sexuality.

Chesterherd shrugged once more. “Sure – especially if no one was hurt.”

Albus gaped at him, his eyes flashing with suppressed anger. “What? Are you joking? It's all about the principle of things! Dark magic _kills_ people. And anyway, Savage is planning to make Azkaban bigger.”

“Great!” Zabini said reproachfully, “More room for innocent people like my dad!”

“It's not my fault your father made the wrong decisions!”

Zabini gritted his teeth, then suddenly looked at Scorpius. “And what about Malfoy here? We all know what history his family has! And Potter, you for some reason can just look beyond his bad blood!”

Albus suddenly went still, his face reddening even more. He opened his mouth to say something, but Scorpius interrupted him.

“I do not deny that both my father and grandfather were Death Eaters,” Scorpius said quietly, his eyes focused on Albus. “But they realised their mistake – they repented for their sins.”

Albus stared back at him. “Yeah – even my dad says that it was Scorpius' grandmum who helped him that last night.”

“One day, Potter, you will realise that your father is not always right,” Zabini said, his lips contorted into a violent sneer. He turned his head abruptly and began to eat his dinner, his eyes focused on the table.

Glaring at him, Albus continued to eat, stabbing his chicken slices with his fork. A great air of relief washed over Scorpius, and he allowed himself to relax into Cecilia's embrace, his heart drumming madly within his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius constructed each newspaper in a small classroom that hadn't been used in about a hundred years. He had a staff of ten students – all under the age of fifteen and eager to please. They did their job well and he didn't complain often. Spending most of the time alone as they ran to collect each schedule, Scorpius imagined he was working as a professional with a pipe dangling from his lips, blowing clouds of smoke into the air.

Cupping his hand around an invisible pipe, he leaned his head back and pretended to be immersed in thought as the smoke slowly escaped from his mouth. He strolled around the crowded room – stepping around the two tables piled with paper and the filing cabinet where he kept all the class schedules. He barked orders silently at staff members that only he could see – it gave him a sense of control and power, his mind forgetting for just a second that none of it was true.

There was a quick knock on the door. “Scorpius, you wanker! Open the fucking door unless you are shagging that ugly bitch in there!”

Scorpius blinked, then shook his head at Albus' comment as he opened the door. “And what if I had been fucking Cecilia in here? Do you really think she'd allow me to continue once you had called her ugly?”

Grinning, Albus responded, “Of course not – but that's the whole purpose, see?”

“No, I don't see,” Scorpius grumbled, closing the door behind his friend. He walked over to the table where he had the current issue spread out, staring down at it with confusion upon his face. Pursing his lips, he tried to figure out why the front photograph didn't fit with the rest of the layout. It was a beautiful photograph of the front view of Hogwarts, with the grassy hills and the great lake visible in the corner.

He had placed it roughly on the spot under the headline with a quiet _wrapisio_ , a spell he had taught himself in fifth year. The photograph merged with the rest of the layout, the text wrapping around with clear organisation except in one corner.

Sighing, he said, “It's just not working correctly. Look, do you see how all those words are crowded up in that corner?”

There was a moment of silence, then the sound of quick movement, and he suddenly felt Albus' hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to look at Albus and found the boy's face just inches away from him. Eye contact was inescapable, and they stared at each other for a long moment, Albus' eyes wide and brutally green.

Scorpius forced himself to laugh as he looked back down at the table. He tried to ignore the slight burn Albus' hand created, and he shifted his feet before saying, “Really, tell me. Do you see it or am I going insane?”

Again there was strange hesitation until he felt Albus step closer – not to his side but directly behind him. He could almost feel Albus' chest press into his back, and he had to clench his fists for an unknown reason. A hand settled on his shoulder again and this time he did feel Albus' body pressing into him, the boy resting his chin on Scorpius' other shoulder. He was unable to move as the hand slid up and down his arm, smoothing out the fabric of his robe.

“Yeah, I see it,” Albus said quietly, his breath warm against Scorpius's neck.

Scorpius shivered, his cheeks flaming to an incredible extent. He couldn't ignore the feeling of Albus' genitals pressing into him, a soft bump that made him shift awkwardly. He moved to the side, out of his friend's reach, and pretended to be very interested in the paper, though his heart beat quickly within his chest.

He cringed inwardly to think Albus recognised how strange he was acting and his skin burned with the gaze of his friend, powerful and unnerving. There was a heavy silence and then Albus laughed.

“Don't be so awkward, Scorp. Can't I use you to lean on?” Something was hidden within his tone. The silence followed the comment until Albus continued, “You know I'm in charge of the house meetings now, right?”

Scorpius nodded his head. “Did Professor Higgs tell you what you needed to do?”

“Yes!” Albus exclaimed, then sighed loudly. “It's too much. We're only in the first months of school and I'm exhausted. Between having to listen to that nitty Ham-sickle all the time and all these tasks that I'm told to do, I'm ready to just give up.”

“Don't worry, mate. It's only hard now because you are getting used to it.” Sympathy was in his voice.

“Right. . . are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?”

Scorpius thought for a moment. “Yes – with Cecilia.”

Scowling deeply, Albus responded, “Maybe you can rent a room over at the Hogs' and shag her to bits.”

He shook his head. “Git, you are.”

Albus laughed.

~*~

The pub was crowded with students escaping from the chilly wind and dark clouds. A hum of voices and laughter surrounded them, and it created a calm and comfortable feeling within Scorpius. He was joined at a small table by Albus and Cecilia, and their friend Harper, who was a year below them.

Cecilia rested her head against Scorpius' shoulder, her hair falling in waves over his back. He leaned down and kissed her, then again and again until she giggled. He glanced up and immediately focused on Albus, watching as his friend scrunched up his nose and looked away, his arms crossed over his chest. Scorpius felt his throat tighten in a peculiar way.

“Bloody Gryffindors are always so loud. Fucking gits,” Harper muttered, his round eyes darting across the room to where students were laughing obnoxiously. “Always fucking showing off.”

“I still think Lily would have done better in Slytherin,” Albus said, gesturing to his sister who looked quite bored with her arms crossed over her chest. “Would you mind if I invited her over?”

“I thought she was annoying,” Scorpius said, a small smirk on his face. Albus merely shrugged.

Harper licked his lips. “Not at all.”

Albus went over to her and leaned down, speaking into her ear. She looked up at him and shrugged, standing up and following him over to the table. They moved to make room for her, and Harper scowled slightly when Albus sat next to him, not Lily.

“So, how are the Gryffindiddies?” Cecilia asked, still resting against Scorpius.

Lily shrugged casually. “It depends on who you ask.”

“I know they have a great team this year.” Harper's voice was a bit too enthusiastic. Albus eyed him with a suspicious look upon his face.

“Well, I don't play Quidditch, so that doesn't really matter to me,” she answered, her voice almost dead-panned. Albus hid his grin by drinking his butterbeer.

“Here, take a photograph of us, Lily,” Cecilia said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a camera. She scooted even closer to Scorpius, and when Harper began to move, she pushed him away. “No, not you. Only me and Scorpius.”

Lily took the camera and leaned to the side to get the right angle. “On three – one, two –” she took the photograph without saying three. Cecilia glared at her and snatched the camera away.

Laughing, Albus said, “I'm ready to get out of here. We have to be back at school soon.”

They stood and paid for their drinks, casting warming spells on their clothes before walking out into the street. Cecilia wrapped her arms around Scorpius, and they walked together quite awkwardly. Albus led the way with Lily at his side, and she was glancing at him, then turned her head and glanced at Scorpius. He could imagine Albus' face – flushed from the cold and a deep scowl on his lips, those eyes of his watering from the wind.

“Why don't you like Quidditch, Potter?” Harper asked, looking at Lily as he walked beside her.

Again Lily shrugged. “Dunno – never was into it. So many people think I am – because of James and Albus, but I'm not. It's sort of boring.”

Harper gaped at her. “It's not boring! You are just not giving the game a chance.”

“Stop it, Harper. I've already had this discussion with her. She will never like Quidditch.”

Lily nodded in agreement. “Exactly.”

“It's so cold out here,” Cecilia pouted, her steps slow and unstable on the cobbled ground.

Albus rolled his eyes. “Stop your whining, we'll be at Hogwarts in no time.”

“Don't tell me what to do!” she snapped, pressing her face into Scorpius' shoulder. Albus gave him an expectant look.

“You just don't understand – Quidditch is the best thing that has ever happened!”

“I say, stop trying to talk to me about fucking Quidditch!” Lily said, her voice rising. She had stopped and was glaring at Harper with a look that could kill upon her face.

Albus laughed. “You better watch out for her – you know what they say about red -”

**BAM!**

Everyone on the street covered their heads with their arms and fell to the ground. Scorpius pulled Cecilia closer as he looked around, trying to identify where the explosion came from. He took deep, long gulps of air, calming his thundering heart.

Meters away people began to scream, a high shrilling sound that sent shivers down Scorpius' spine. He looked at Albus, and they stood at the same time, drawing their wands and hurrying toward the sound. It may have been a stupid thing to do, but Scorpius couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement go through him. He felt daring and confident with Albus beside him, their eyes focusing on a group of people who were looking ahead, pointing as they gasped and shook their heads.

“Look there!” Albus said, motioning down the street. It seemed that a whole second floor of a building was on fire, flames shooting out of the windows, licking up the walls and spreading because of the wind.

Scorpius gasped along with the other spectators, and he thought quickly before rushing back to where Cecilia stood alone. Both Lily and Harper had followed behind them.

“Cecilia, let me see your camera! A building is on fire!”

“What! Why?” Her voice trembled and she clutched at herself, expression terrified. “What was that explosion?”

“Never mind that. I need to take photographs!”

She hesitated, then slowly pulled her camera out from her purse, flinging it to Scorpius.

“Don't get hurt!”

Scorpius waved her off as he ran back to Albus, both taking off toward the fire. People stared at them as they ran past, and Scorpius moved as closely as he could before snapping photograph after photograph. The cold wind blew through his hair, and it was a strange contrast to warmth Scorpius felt against his cheeks.

Albus had his wand pointed to the sky, shooting up green and red sparks that exploded and screamed, “Help! Help! Fire!” He was not the only one doing this and soon people dressed in black began to Apparate on the sight, the official Ministry fire squad. They swarmed around the building, some on brooms and others on foot, spraying water from their wands and casting shielding charms so that none of the debris caused harm as it fell to the ground.

“Let's go! Give us space!” said a woman who had stopped in front of the crowd to usher people away with her wand, hovering above on her broom with authority. “Too dangerous for you to be close!”

She glared at Albus and Scorpius, and Albus pulled him away by the collar of his coat before he could take another picture. Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off the building and he barely felt Cecilia's arms wrap around him tightly.

“Are you all right? You could have hurt yourself!”

He untangled himself from her arms and looked at Albus with amazement. “Did you see that? Wow, I'm sending these photographs to the _Daily Prophet_.”

Albus shook his head. “Do what you please. I just hope no one was hurt.”

“It looks bad,” Lily said, her voice weak, “I know for a fact that building held flats.”

“Yes, well the Ministry has it under control now. If we don't go back now we'll miss dinner, and I don't want Higgs to scold us again,” Harper said as he wrapped his arms around himself, his warming charm evidently losing power.

Concern etched a frown upon his face as Albus looked back, his shoulders tense and his eyes filled with doubt. Scorpius could see the struggle within Albus – his father and possibly his older brother would have ran back and pretended to be the hero. But that was the key word – _pretended_ for every Slytherin knew that an eighteen year old boy would only be in the way. Albus was not his father.

“Come on,” he said, slapping his friend on the back. “Let's just go back to school. I promise they have it under control.”

Albus looked at him, then blinked a few times before grinning. “Right – right.” He hesitated a moment before punching Scorpius hard in the chest, then sprinting away.

“Boys,” Lily muttered as she followed quickly after them with Cecilia and Harper trailing behind.

~*~

Once Scorpius returned to Hogwarts, he ran to the owlery to send McDaniel the undeveloped film of the fire. In the letter that accompanied his package, Scorpius asked that he disregard the photographs Cecilia had taken of them. Faintly, he thought he should be embarrassed, but only surging excitement filled him. This was his first journalistic duty!

That night, as he was dressing for bed, he noticed how quiet Albus seemed – the boy sat on the corner of his bed, staring down at his bare feet. His robes were thrown to the floor and he had only the first button undone from his shirt. Scorpius pulled his night shirt over his head before walking over to sit next to his friend.

“Are you all right?” he asked, his voice quiet. He sank down into the soft mattress and waited until Albus looked up at him. There was something guarded within his eyes.

He shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.” There was a pause. “I'm just – worried, you know?”

“About those people in that building?”

“Yeah, and other things.”

“Like what?” he asked, raising his hand to rest on Albus' shoulder. But the boy fell back onto his bed before Scorpius could touch him. He punched his fist into the mattress, then rolled to his side, turning his back to Scorpius.

Albus didn't answer and it made him slightly annoyed. “Tell me, really. What's wrong?” He scooted closer to his friend, lying down as well with his elbow resting against the bed. Something told him that being this close to Albus wasn't the right thing to do, but he ignored the voice and placed his hand on Albus' shoulder anyway, rubbing it slightly.

Then his friend did a strange thing – he shuddered. It was a trembling that began at the place of his hand, then spread throughout his body, a shaking that made Scorpius fear his friend was sobbing. Scorpius suddenly wanted to fling himself on top of his friend and cradle him within his arms. It was an alien urge and he forced himself not to think about it.

“You shouldn't be this close to me,” Albus said suddenly, his voice muffled by the bedding. Scorpius expected him to look up but he never did.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Scorpius frowned deeply. What the hell was Albus talking about?

“You are acting very strange and I don't know why.” He squeezed Albus' shoulder hard, trying to express his concern. Albus mumbled incoherently and reached up, placing his hand over Scorpius'. Their fingers entangled and Albus pulled Scorpius' hand over his shoulder, almost cradling their clasped hands to his chest.

Scorpius went to pull away after a few moments, but Albus held him back, the grip upon Scorpius' hand becoming iron-tight. “No, please,” Albus whispered, and Scorpius looked wildly around for Chesterherd or Zabini. The last thing he wanted was for them to discover him like this.

After realising their roommates were not present, Scorpius relaxed and allowed Albus to pull him closer. He stared at that unruly crown of black hair on Albus' head. Scorpius smelled the fragrance of his hair wash and the natural scent of his skin. It twisted his stomach into knots, forcing his throat to tighten and he squeezed his eyes closed to deter secret thoughts. He feared Albus could feel how quickly his heart was beating – though strangely, he felt the same rhythm of Albus' heart against his hand, pounding within the boy's chest dramatically.

They stayed like that for a long time, lying with their bodies pressed together, until the door to the dormitory banged open. Albus suddenly pulled away and rolled onto his stomach, and Scorpius jumped to his feet, his head dizzy from the unexpected movement. They didn't look at each other again that night, both boys closing their bed hangings silently.

As he lay in darkness Scorpius could still feel the heat of Albus' body against his chest – an invisible pressure that made his spine tingle in a very peculiar way. He didn't understand the feeling and the twisting of his stomach told him that it would be best not to evaluate it.

~*~

The next day Scorpius didn't speak to Albus until the house meeting that night. A small article was published in the _Prophet_ about the fire, but none of the photographs from Scorpius's film. It made him very disappointed and he spent the day trying not to think about it, hiding from Albus in the library to do homework. He couldn't bear to look at his friend after what happened the night before, for reasons that he didn't allow himself to think about. Call it cowardly but Scorpius just thought of it as survival. No way could he go about his days with the knowledge that Albus did something to him which wasn't exactly normal.

When six o'clock arrived, he packed up his things and made his way down to the Great Hall. His steps were slow and paced that way for a reason – thick anxiety caused sweat to appear along his temple, and his heart became the only thing he could hear besides the ringing of his ears. It frustrated him that seeing Albus did this to him – made him act like a fucking pansy as the urge to flee took control.

He entered the hall when the meeting was just beginning, making sure to take a seat in the back so Albus couldn't see him. Albus stood with Professor Higgs, the head of Slytherin, in front of the group with slight trepidation on his face. There must have been about three hundred students all crowded together, staring at the two with seemingly expectations. Scorpius pitied his friend and for the first time he was glad he didn't get Head Boy. The thought of standing in front of such a big group - and Slytherins, as well - was truly awful in his mind. Slytherins were the worst when it came to trying to impress them.

“All right, everyone! Quiet down!” Albus had raised his arms into the air, looking around until all the chatter came to a silent halt. “Now, before we start, Professor Higgs would like to say a few words.”

“Thank you, Albus,” Higgs said, his voice loud. “Just a few quick announcements before you get started.” He paused until the students' attention was on him. “Now, I know we have posted a banned list on the common room board, but it seems some of you don't read it. No more products from that Weasley place – enough! There's been a ban on that rubbish for ages now, and I will not stand anymore of it. Detention, students, I promise to anyone found with anything on the banned list! Understood?”

The students shook their heads grimly, some rolling their eyes and others smirking arrogantly. Scorpius thought it'd take a damn near miracle for people to stop bringing Weasley products to Hogwarts. It was practically a tradition. He stared at the professor as the man continued to speak, inspecting the way his midsection stretched his worn cardigan and nearly succeeded at bursting the buttons open. He had a gruff beard of graying brown hair and the fine lines of middle age upon his forehead and under his eyes. A good professor, but he obviously lacked the social skills to connect with his students.

Bored, Scorpius began to study each face in the room, realising with a sudden tightness in his stomach how young everyone appeared. Even the students a year below him were obviously not as developed. It made his mouth grow dry – his heart thumping quickly within his chest. He was an adult now, with no way to go back. Panic filled him and he had to take slow gulps of air to calm himself.

His eyes moved past the heads of students in front of him and landed on Albus, his cheeks flaming as their eyes locked. He hoped to Merlin that Albus couldn't recognise his blushing, but it seemed besides the point as his friend smiled at him, forcing Scorpius to smile back timidly. A voice screamed within him to not give anything away, to pretend that nothing was wrong. But he couldn't muster the control over his feelings – couldn't ignore the pain within his chest.

“Thank you, Professor,” Albus said, stepping forward once Higgs had finished. The professor promptly left the room, leaving Albus in charge for the first time. Scorpius gritted his teeth and grinned at him, hoping that it was enough encouragement for his friend to continue. Taking a deep breath, Albus said, “All right – before we get down to business, let's have some fun.” He grinned at the students and some of them giggled.

There was brief hesitation when Albus looked for him again, their eyes locking once more. It seemed Scorpius gave him confidence by just being there to smile like a damn fool at him. Albus broke the eye contact and took a deep breath, turning his attention back to the students.

“Okay, I've decided to divide you up by year. So, please look for your group by the numbers. Group leaders will tell you more.”

Students began to move quickly to their places, and Scorpius stayed where he was until they had cleared the way. Two, enormous numbers hovered above Albus' head and he walked toward him, realising that sixth and seventh years were together. It was a relief – he didn't think he could deal with anyone under sixth year.

“Is everyone here?” Albus asked, breathless with anxiety and possibly excitement. His eyes gleamed in a strange way, as if he was about to do something very unpredictable. His cheeks were flushed, red contrasting with his pale skin. He waited until their attention was on him before continuing, “Okay, we are going to play a game. You know, to become familiar with one another and more relaxed.” He smirked. “I need everyone to make a circle, please.”

Some of the older students rolled their eyes. Games were for children. Scorpius groaned inwardly when he saw Albus take out the blindfolds. He knew what game they were playing. Albus went around the circle, handing every other person a blindfold. His hand trembled slightly when he gave Scorpius one, and Albus didn't look at him, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

“Okay, for everyone who hasn't played this game before it's called, 'Kiss that Pony'. The people who don't have a blindfold will gallop around the circle, saying, 'Here we go – ride that pony, ride around that big, fat pony, hear we go – kiss that pony. This is how we do it'.” He paused, then looked to Harper. “I know you've played before. Could you help me show them how?”

Harper reddened, but nodded nonetheless. He joined Albus in the center and together they galloped around the circle, saying the lines loudly.

“Come on! The people in the circle have to sing along!” Scorpius began to sing with the students around him. Once the song ended Albus and Harper stopped in front of two random girls and pretended to kiss them. Everyone laughed and jeered at them.

“Now, we're just pretending to kiss them now – but when we play for real I expect all of you to kiss the person you stop in front of. If you don't I will know!”

“What are the blindfolds for?” asked a blushing girl.

Albus grinned at her. “The people not galloping will wear them so they can't see who kisses them.”

The girl gasped, others laughed, most like Scorpius, fidgeted awkwardly. It seemed cruel to put hormonal teenagers in such a position. Kissing someone without knowing who it was! You didn't know if the person you were kissing was a total chub with enough back fat to kill a hippogriff! It was torture in the most brutal form disguised as a social activity.

Albus did a quick count of the students with blindfolds and the ones without. He smiled broadly. “Good. Even number.” He turned on his heels to stare at Scorpius. There was an intensity in his eyes that made Scorpius look away, an awful ache developing in his stomach. He couldn't catch his breath.

“Okay – blindfolds on!” Scorpius couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he drew the thing over his eyes, his heart drumming madly within his chest. At that very moment he wanted to die. He had no reason to think Albus would stop in front of him – especially with forty students in one circle. But, Merlin, he didn't know what he would do if Albus kissed him. With slight relief, he realised that he may never find out who kissed him. Blissfully ignorant.

“On the count of three!” Albus yelled breathlessly. “One – two – three!” Students in the circle began to clap to the rhythm of the song. Scorpius shook too much to join them.

__

“Here we go – ride that pony,  
ride around that big, fat pony,  
hear we go – kiss that pony.  
This is how we do it!”

His stomach lunged painfully when the song ended and he felt the presence of someone in front of him. He hoped – _hoped_ that it was a silly girl who would kiss him on the cheek, or better yet, lose her courage and not kiss him at all. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ he thought miserably, _Merlin, fucking bastard, if Albus does like me he would find a way to –_

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him close until he felt a hard chest and the heart racing within it. No tits, no soft indention of a waist. _Fuck, of course – I **knew** Albus would do something like this_. He felt the arms around him tremble and he bent his head back without thinking, meeting the other boy's lips timidly. The boy sighed softly, tightening his arms around Scorpius, then crushed his lips almost painfully into Scorpius', forcing him to gasp. His mind was turning and he had to clutch onto the other boy's robes to steady himself.

Fuck, he had become a sodding girl! Tomorrow he was bound to wake up with floppy tits and a fucking hairy cunt. His thoughts were drowned out by lips that were growing more confident and persistent. He felt a warm tongue slide across his lips, asking for permission. In that instant, he realised he would not allow another boy's tongue inside his mouth. Not when he couldn't even get Cecilia to do it. And anyway, he was not a pouf.

He released the boy's robes and pushed him away, not enough to make a scene but whoever was kissing him understood. The boy stepped away as if burned, leaving Scorpius dazed and the laughter and commotion from everyone around didn't help. This game always ended up being a success – especially with younger children like sixth years.

There was a high-pitched squeal. “Can we take off these masks now?”

Scorpius didn't hear Albus' answer, but the sudden gasps told him nonetheless. He hesitated briefly, then summoned his courage and ripped the thing from his eyes. As he adjusted to the light, he realised that every student standing in front of him was a girl, and they were grinning sheepishly at the sixth year boys next to him. He looked for Albus, spotting him across the circle, his arms crossed as he turned his back to Scorpius. Even from behind he could tell that Albus was breathing heavily.

“Ah! I can't take off my blindfold!”

“Me either!”

Albus laughed. “That means you haven't been kissed!” He raised his wand and muttered something, causing a few students to screech as they were pulled toward their partners so closely that it was inevitable for them to kiss. Scorpius felt his world spin around him and that nasty urge to vomit coated his stomach. He didn't know if he could make it through the meeting.

As the room quieted down, other groups finishing with their games as well, and every leader talking with the students about rules and plans for the year, Scorpius was unable to focus on such matters and he sat on the wooden bench, clearly ill from the night's events. He watched Albus speak to his group with a cloudy perspective – imagining things that weren't really there. He found that Albus kept glancing at him, a small frown upon his face, but only because Scorpius' face was paler than normal, his eyes drowned of light and the slight tremor of his angular shoulders.

He was insane to think Albus had kissed him, and his thoughts were cemented when Scorpius talked with him as they were preparing for bed that night.

“Did you kiss me during that game?” His voice was embarrassingly serious.

Albus appeared stunned, then he laughed – loudly. “Aha! You were kissed by a bloke! Aha!”

He felt his cheeks burn as he looked away, forcing himself to laugh with Albus. “I thought it was fucking hilarious, as well. The poor bloke.” There was a pause, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Albus staring down at him, his eyes strangely guarded without their usual gleam.

“Scorp, thanks for last night. You know, for not taking it seriously. I just needed someone near me after seeing that building on fire. It really affected me somehow.” His voice was low and crisp, and it made Scorpius think of his own father's voice.

His throat tightening, he could only nod, forcing his lips to contort into something that was meant to be a smile. He had to wonder why the sickening throb of his stomach deepened, contracting the muscles until it was almost unbearable to breathe. He should have been happy that his friend didn't fancy him, shouldn't he?

What about Cecilia?


	3. Chapter 3

_Top Photograph By: Scorpius Malfoy_

  


_Bottom Photograph Taken From Hogwarts Archive. Pictured: Ophelia Leach, Haywarth Susan, and Orson Welles._

 

****

_POLITICAL TIES TO FIRE IN HOGSMEADE_

> By: Portland McDaniel
> 
> 15/11 – The Ministry confirmed today that Haywarth Susan, long time activist, died last month in the explosion and fire in Hogsmeade. Other sources say there is evidence linking Susan’s death to politician, Ophelia Leach, granddaughter of the late Minister and known friend of Susan. The residents of Hogsmeade are calling for an official inquiry. All eyes are now on Ms. Leach after public opinion of her dropped dramatically after Susan stated that the politician was, “unfit to be Minister (because) of reasons obviously known”.
> 
> The explosion and fire were caused by a specific potion, the Ministry fire department reports. Certain traces of the potion were found in the remaining cauldron found in Susan’ home.
> 
> "We can't say too much, but I can tell you that there is significant evidence linking Leach to the explosion, whether the intention was malicious or not," says Yoland Paxton, chief advisor of the Ministry fire squad.
> 
> Many Hogsmeade residents wonder about Leach's true intentions for the country.
> 
> "I've lived in Hogsmeade all the life, and I've seen many ups and downs when it came to politics around this area," says Ruthford Karlum, "but I shudder to think that Leach woman thought she could kill an innocent person like this. Who is going to vote for a murder? I sure am not!"
> 
> There is no word on Ms. Leach’s reaction to the allegations, though many _(ctd. Page 2)_  
> 

"Why are you making that face?" Albus asked, taking a large gulp of his orange juice. He swallowed, then licked his lips and waited until Scorpius responded.

It took a few seconds for him to speak. "Look – look! That's my photograph and my name!"

Albus bent his head, his eyes moving over the page, then widened considerably. "That's the burning building! And your name! What does the article say?"

Shrugging, he said, "It's really confusing. They are saying that Susan woman was the one who died in the explosion we witnessed, and that Leach may be responsible for her death. The explosion was supposedly caused by a potion."

A pained expression formed within Albus’ features. “Oh, no.”

“What?” Scorpius was scared by his reaction. “What is it?”

Albus blinked. “Didn’t you know? That Susan woman was really close to Professor Welles, I guess – look, there he is in the photograph!”

“He’s not in my picture –”

“No, the one below the article. Anyway, I saw Susan here just a few days before the fire in Welles’ office! Didn’t say anything – it seemed really private, you know? God, can you imagine? Talking to your best friend one day, then hearing that she died on the next?” Albus looked sick. “The worst part is that it seemed liked they were arguing.”

Scorpius’ eyes widened. He smelled trouble. “Well, McDaniel does say that she died because of a potion.”

"What sort of potion?” Then Albus realised what he was getting at. “No – no way! Not in a million years would Welles do something like that!”

“But they were arguing! Who else knows how to make explosive potions?”

Albus glared at him. “Uh, every first year given a cauldron! For potions like that you need ungodly amounts of steraic and radish beans, anyway."

Scorpius snorted. "Radish beans?"

Sighing, Albus said, "Of course! But – this article doesn’t even suggest _why_ Leach or Welles, or anyone would want to kill Susan! It sounds like rubbish to me!”

Scorpius shook his head violently. "McDaniel would never print anything that wasn't backed up by proof! He’s won awards!"

Shaking his head, Albus said, "I dunno – I mean – who are these 'sources' they are talking about?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? He can't tell who is giving them the information! The sources would obviously lose their jobs!"

Albus still seemed skeptical, his dark eyebrows lifted to his hairline, deep wrinkles appearing along his forehead. In that moment, he looked strikingly like his father – especially that first time when he had brought Scorpius home. All he needed was a pair of ugly glasses and dark shadows under his eyes. Scorpius glanced down again at the newspaper, shaking himself of the memory.

It made him feel twelve years old again – which wasn't a good thing. He liked to forget about those first years at Hogwarts. A dark time in his life when he had struggled with his heritage and other's opinions of his family. During those years, Albus had been the only one to befriend him, the only one who could look beyond his family's past. Ironically.

He pushed all thoughts about potions and Leach to the back of his head as a bell rang distantly, signaling the end of breakfast. Students began to pack their belongings up, readying themselves for the classes that were about to begin. Scorpius and Albus did the same, both physically and mentally tired of the repetitive ways of Hogwarts. He could count the months they had until the end of school, and it was a sickening thought that time happened to be moving slowly.

Potions was thankfully their first class of the day – and it was the only class they had together. Scorpius had always generally enjoyed brewing, but it was Albus who excelled and mastered the technique, becoming one of the top students for years in the class. He remembered when Albus had first discovered his talent, and Professor Welles had mentioned something about Albus' namesake.

“Something has come from your parents' naming you that god-awful name, Albus,” Welles had said heartedly and without venom. Scorpius remembered how he had thought Welles needed to re-evaluate his manners. What a thing to say! But his comment made Albus' eyes and face light up – it gave him needed confidence and encouragement. Ever since that moment his friend was able to brew potions with his eyes closed, and his hands tied behind his back.

Scorpius was obviously envious.

The class was its usual quiet self, with only twelve students able and willing to take it. They worked in pairs on difficult potions that took months to brew, chopping and shredding and crushing ingredients perfectly. If they messed up, they were forced to throw the whole thing away, starting from anew with precious time lost. That rarely happened, though, because Albus was his partner, and Albus was aware and calculative when brewing. His strokes were expressive, his face reddened by concentration, those eyes dark from pondering.

“You need to cut these more finely – no, wait – I'll do it,” Albus muttered as he stirred the murky potion. “You stir this while I do it – remember to count, please!”

Scorpius nodded as he took the ladle, counting the movements of his hand, forcing his thoughts to focus only on the potion in front of him. He unconsciously bit his bottom lip in concentration, and he felt cool sweat along his temple and under his arms, the stuffy classroom lousy at ventilation. Experience told him that his cheeks would redden, taking on that awkward blotchy look. It made him appear as if he had been in the sun for hours.

As he worked, he began to feel the harsh gaze of Albus on him, though whenever he glanced up, his friend would look away just in time, pretending to be immersed in the chopping of ingredients. His hands were stained with purplish juice a certain slug was giving off, and it made Scorpius stare at his pale fingers and the little, delicate veins in his wrist. Fucking hell, did he just describe something about Albus as _delicate_? He cringed and tried to ignore the distraction.

Distraction. When had his best friend become a _distraction_?

Again, he felt Albus staring at him, and he gritted his teeth and darted his eyes up, quickly so he could catch the bastard doing it. Albus appeared embarrassed once their eyes locked, and a faint blush surfaced on his cheeks. It was almost appealing.

“You are supposed to be the _master_ of this,” Scorpius said quietly, his lips barely moving. He intentionally added a drawl to the word “master”. Albus was being a right prick at the moment! “Maybe you should stop gawking at me and get to work.”

Albus' eyes widened at his words. He looked down at the wooden table and licked his lips, before uttering, “I wouldn't stare if you weren't in front of me.”

“Maybe it's because I'm so sexy.” The words escaped his mouth before he knew what he was doing. In his mind it was sarcasm at it's best, but now it seemed like a breathy flirtation. To save himself he snorted, then sneered violently.  
  
“Maybe,” Albus answered, his voice nearly a whisper, the burning of his cheeks becoming more apparent. He shifted his stance, then leaned closer to the boiling cauldron, suddenly interested in the steaming contents.

Scorpius was grateful that his friend was just as embarrassed and awkward. Heavy silence settled between them, and he wished to sink into the floor, never to be seen again. He felt his own cheeks reddening, felt the thumping of his heart against his chest, crushing the breath from his lungs. He wanted to never look upon Albus again – wanted to forget he ever had a best friend.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to stop thinking, clearing his mind to calm his erratic heart beat. His reaction obviously said something important about the changes going on within him. The way he thought about his. . . _best friend_ was different, and he didn't want to believe that it could have been because of the kiss. That was mental – completely incomprehensible. He didn't even know if it was Albus who had kissed him, and anyway, he had been kissing Cecilia for a year now – why hadn't she affected him in the same way?

 _Fuck_.

Why didn't she affect him – like _that_? Fuck, fuck, fuck. No way. No fucking way. Not in a million years could he fancy –- _Albus_. Never. Never.

“Can you get the steraic? It's time to put it in.” Albus' voice was tense.

Scorpius' eyes lit up, though it went unseen for he still stared down at the table. “Steraic?” he asked dumbly, his throat working to control his voice. “The same ingredient that was used in the explosion?”

“Yes. It's a common plant. Good to use in burn creams.”

He walked over to the supply cabinet, searching for some steraic as he dragged his finger along the alphabetically ordered labels. He frowned when he came across an empty gap where the steraic was suppose to be. The other classes must have used it up.

“Excuse me, sir, but we are all out of steraic leaves.”

Professor Welles looked up, the candle light reflecting off his glasses. He sniffed. “I thought there was some left. I must have used more than I thought.” He paused, then searched Scorpius' face. “Could you go to Professor Maplebee and ask if she could give us some?”

Scorpius nodded, even though he dreaded walking out to the greenhouse. Moving back to the table, he said, “Welles asked me to get some from Maplebee. I'll be back.” Albus looked at him with confusion upon his face. Scorpius didn't think to ask why.

Maplebee was teaching a class when he entered the greenhouse, and he stood awkwardly by the door until she was free. She was a tall woman, with long limbs and angular elbows and knees. Her hair was matted and frizzed, held together by silver clips.

“What can I help you with, Mr Malfoy?” she asked as she wiped her hands on the floral apron around her waist. Scorpius thought she looked a fine mess.

“Professor Welles sent me, miss. We need some more steraic for the seventh year class.”

She pursed her lips. “But I just gave him the monthly order. I remember clearly that steraic was in one of those boxes.”

Scorpius shrugged. “He doesn't think he has any. Could we possibly borrow some?”

“That's the thing, Scorpius. I don't have the leaves – they aren't in season, you know. Professor Welles should have known that I teach my third years about steraic in March, not November.”

He stared at her, his mind buzzing with curiosity. Why had Welles used all the steraic? All those leaves – you would need to make a tub of burn cream to use it all! An explosion that size would need a lot of ingredients – a whole month's supply in fact.

Could Welles have possibly been involved with Susan’s death?

~*~

December hit with a fury of snow and thick cold, crawling forth into the many corridors and rooms of Hogwarts. The magically lit fireplaces helped with the fight, but each cloudy morning cast a gloomy feel through the castle, creating a desperate need for the holidays.

Scorpius was consumed by his search for answers about the fire. For the first time in his life he researched potions, taking a surprising interest in the many books that had once been handled by Albus' greedy hands. His friend was suspicious of his intentions, and often called him “more mental than a wizard at Catholic mass”. Scorpius wondered if he even knew what Catholic mass was – for he sure didn't.

In the first weekend of December, Slytherin was scheduled to play an undefeated Hufflepuff. The team sat silently in the locker rooms, staring at the floor and wishing it was the lousy Gryffindors instead. Scorpius should have been encouraging his team with rowdy comments, but his mind was on the different potions used for explosions he had found the night before.

Instead, Albus stood in the middle, going down the bench and slapping each player on the shoulder. “Chesterherd, for fuck's sake, you know you can beat them! Malone, just because you are a girl, doesn't mean the other beaters are stronger than you!” Malone gave him a dirty look when he hit her shoulder.

Albus kicked his shoe. “You are supposed to be helping,” he whispered quickly. He gritted his teeth and glared down at Scorpius. “That stupid conspiracy idea is destroying your mind!”

“It's not stupid!” he shot back, looking around to see if the others were listening. They were watching them with a scared expression upon their faces. He grabbed Albus' sleeve and pulled him down closer to his face. “Welles _must've_ had something to do with it! But we won't talk about it now – let's play the game and beat Hufflepuff!” He added the last part loudly so the team could hear.

Albus stared down at him for a moment, then yanked himself from Scorpius' grip. He clapped his hands together and turned his back to him, looking around at the team. “Let's go out there and show those yellow pansies what Slytherin can do!”

His comment was lost on the players, and they didn't even look up, still staring down at the floor in self-pity. “This is a fucking disaster,” Albus whispered, pushing Scorpius over to make room on the bench. He sat down and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

Scorpius became aware of their thighs pressing together, feeling the heat of Albus' body through the layer of padding. This was ridiculous! No way could he feel such things when he was wearing his Keeper's gear. He tried to shift away from Albus, but there was no room on either side of him.

“It's time,” Albus said, looking down at his wrist watch. The players groaned in unison. They stood silently, righting their pads and uniforms, clutching their brooms with unsteady hands. “Come on, everyone. Cheer up!”

Harper was the first one out, and he kicked the door open, grudgingly walking out into the field and ignoring the obscene calls the Hufflepuff students were making. Daylight blinded Scorpius for a moment, his eyes becoming used to the glaring light. The sounds coming from the bleachers were overwhelming, and his heart began to beat erratically in his chest. So many people watching and waiting for their mistakes.

“If you don't focus and allow that team to score before Pucey even spots the Snitch, I'll strangle you!” Albus said to him, his eyes staring up at the stands with worry. “We can't afford to lose this one.”

“You just score, and I'll take care of the rest,” he answered, slightly annoyed at Albus' words. Of course he wouldn't let the team down like that – he was the captain for fuck's sake.

“Captains, please!” Madam Hooch, old and slow in her movements, waited impatiently in the middle of the field, holding the usual golden coin in her hand. Scorpius suddenly wondered if his father was here to watch. The thought made his stomach knot convulsively. “All right, let's play a fair game. No funny business, no fouls. I'll blow my whistle the moment I see a player act out, understand?”

Scorpius eyed Smith, a tall blond boy with wavy hair, as he nodded. They shook hands quickly, then looked at Hooch for her usual question.

“Heads or tails, Mr Smith?”

Smith smiled. “Heads.”

“Of course he'd pick head, seeing that he likes to give it,” Albus said behind him, creating a wave of low chuckles from the team.

Smith glared at Albus. “Yes, well I guess it only matters when the person doesn't have a blindfold on.”

A bolt of shock struck Scorpius, and he glanced back at Albus, watching for his reaction. Albus seemed stricken, his face suddenly drained of all colour, his eyes wide and glittering strangely. Scorpius gulped thickly, then turned to face Smith again, glaring at him with a violent sneer on his face.

“Say that again and I might be willing to crush your face in,” Scorpius said, his voice trembling slightly.

Smith looked to where Hooch was now staring down at her scorecard, oblivious to the situation.

“I'd like to see you try, faggot.”

“Faggot, you fucker? Who the fuck are you calling a faggot?” The colour of Albus' face had gone from white to a purplish red in a matter of moments. Every player on the team was now listening, most of them grabbing their wands in warning.

“Two minutes! Get in place!” Hooch yelled, tapping her watch.

“I'll see you when I'm holding the Quidditch Cup,” Smith said, pushing off the ground and rising into the air.

Scorpius gave him a two-finger salute and turned to his team, beckoning them forward. “Don't listen to those bastards. The only thing that matters is how we play – and I know we can beat this team. Ready?”

It seemed the confrontation had excited the players. They all nodded vigorously and kicked off with abundant energy. Albus stared at him, but then looked away when Scorpius tried to meet his eye. He shook himself from his thoughts as he followed Albus into the sky, the bitter cold air chapping his cheeks. Of course, it had to be windy and cloudy on game day.

He cast a warming charm on his clothes and hands, slapping himself mentally for not telling his team to do it as well. Hopefully they were smart enough to do it without a reminder. He placed his wand back into his pocket, and pulled out his keeper gloves, sliding each one on with his teeth. He could smell the sweat and the aroma of grass in the material, the scent focusing his mind and his body tightening into a guarding position.

He slapped his hands together, loving the sound the gloves made and took quick breaths of air. He turned his broom to face the opposite goals and moved to the tip of his guarding area, ready for the game to start. Nerves made his fingers tingle, and he could already feel sweat collecting within his gloves, dampening his palms.

The sound of a whistle reverberated around the stadium, the crowd within the stands erupting into a wild roar. His stomach gave a great lunge, and he gritted his teeth as he followed the Quaffle with his eyes. He moved from side to side, preparing for the onslaught of players. Chesterherd appeared to be doing well, stopping one of the Hufflepuff Chasers from breaking away with the ball. He threw it to Albus, who took off speeding toward the goals, the wind slicking his black hair to his head.

Smith chased after him, knocking into Albus until he fumbled the Quaffle and almost fell from his broom. Scorpius' heart jumped within his chest as he moved back, readying himself for Smith. Harper and Malone followed Smith, aiming their Bludgers at him, but missing within inches of his broom. There was a fierce and determined look upon Smith's face, and he clutched the Quaffle with one hand as he zoomed toward Scorpius.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pucey speeding toward something small and golden, but he blinked and held his breath as Smith threw the Quaffle toward the bottom goal. He hurled himself toward the ball, his thighs tightening around his broom and reaching out to grab the Quaffle, cradling to it his chest. He heard Smith swear loudly, but ignored it as he flew forward and flung the ball to Harper, who in return passed it to Albus. The chase began all over again.

It seemed Pucey lost sight of the Snitch; he moved above Scorpius, squinting as he searched for it. There was a sudden explosion of noise, and he looked down the field, realising that Albus must have scored.

“Did Albus just score?” Pucey yelled from above, staring down at Scorpius.

“Yes! Focus, though!” he answered, suddenly aware of a Hufflepuff Chaser coming toward him.

Twenty minutes later, the score was tied, Scorpius missing only one shot. The pace was settling down, and he hated this time during games, when his mind began to slip and think about other more pressing matters. His body had warmed to the weather, and he felt cool sweat drip down his back and under his arms, his lips cracked and stinging from his frequent licking. It was a nervous twitch, and wished desperately that Pucey would catch the Snitch soon.

He moved up a bit when he realised Albus was going for another goal, trying to see his friend at the end of the field. Albus seemed to be fighting with a Hufflepuff player for the Quaffle, banging into one another with their brooms, shooting toward the stands. It was a race to see who would pull out first, and Scorpius knew Albus would never be the first one to lose. He'd hit face-first into the ground before he allowed that to happen. Scorpius had witnessed it many times.

Suddenly, the sound of breaking wood and screaming students erupted around Scorpius, and he squinted as he tried to spot Albus. A painful tightness formed within him as he realised that Albus had disappeared into the stands, students and professors running to a certain part where there seemed to be a collision. Forgetting about the game, he flew to the stands, jumping from his broom before it even stopped.

“Children, please!” It was Professor Maplebee, wavering her hands in the air. “Give us room!”

Scorpius ignored her as he pushed past students to see the damage. All he could see was Albus sprawled in the middle of broken wood, his broom lying under him and his hand still clutching the neck of it. The Hufflepuff girl was also not moving, a dazed look upon her face as she sat in a haphazard way, confined between two bleachers. He wanted to call out to his friend, but knew it would do no good.

“What the hell happened?” Smith's voice grated on Scorpius' nerves, and he turned around, still clutching his broom in a death-grip. It was the only thing that stopped him from hexing the bastard.

“Albus and one of your players are injured!”

Smith shook his head. “Fuck, of course Potter would do something like this.”

Anger flared within Scorpius. “He didn't do anything! It was an accident, obviously! But I guess dunderheads like yourself don't understand that!”

“What shite! Potter is always playing rough with other players! He's always fucking everything up!”

“Come again, bastard? Say that again and I'll fucking hex you so –”

“BOYS! PLEASE!”

Scorpius glared at Smith, his face reddening and his chest beating up and down. He was so angry that he trembled, unable to control his emotions. God, he wanted to claw at Smith's stupid face and rip him to pieces. How dare he say things like that about Albus!

“Albus! Albus! Is my son okay?”

A deafening silence fell upon the crowd, everyone looking back to see Harry Potter walking toward the scene quickly. Whispers created this monumental feeling within the stands, some even directing their cameras at the man and taking flash after flash of photographs. Even Scorpius, who had grown up resenting the man, felt suddenly awkward and embarrassed. They were in the presence of the greatest wizard who had ever lived.

Merlin, he defeated _Lord Voldemort_ when he was only seventeen years old! That was younger than Scorpius!

“We are taking him to the hospital wing, sir – Mr Potter – sir,” said Maplebee, her cheeks flushing a bright pink.

Harry Potter looked down at Scorpius. “Do you know if he is all right? Did you see him? I was scratching my ankle –”

Scorpius swallowed thickly. “He looks dazed, but okay. There's another girl who is also hurt.” When had his voice become so childish?

“Oh, no – I hope she is fine.” The voice belonged to a woman standing behind Harry Potter. Scorpius realised it was Albus' mum.

“Harry, my boy, Harry.”

Scorpius was pushed to the side by McGonagall. No one sat when Harry Potter's son was injured.

“Everything is fine, Harry,” McGonagall said soothingly, her white hair pulled back into a neat bun and the deep wrinkles on her face softening. “Professor Maplebee will take your son to Poppy.”

“Me? No – what if I injure him more?” Maplebee's voice was almost hysteric.

“Mary, for Merlin's sake! He is only a boy!”

“I'll take him, no worries,” said Welles, pushing Maplebee to the side. She looked incredibly relieved.

Scorpius wanted to scream _Don't let that murderer touch Albus!_ , but he realised how lame he would sound. No one would believe him if he didn't find some proof soon. Albus moaned slightly when Welles Levitated him into the air, Maplebee doing the same for the Hufflepuff girl. As they followed the two professors, Scorpius drifted behind, afraid that he would be in the way.

“Are you coming, Scorpius?” Lily asked, tapping her mum on the shoulder. Harry Potter looked at Scorpius again, a strange expression forming within his face.

“Is your father here?”

Scorpius shook his head.

Harry Potter's features relaxed. “Okay, well come along, then.”

~*~

It was dark when Albus' family finally went home. Scorpius was allowed to stay in the wing on the account of Harry Potter asking Pomfrey for him. No one could deny a man who had saved the world. He sat in a chair beside the bed, leaning his elbows on the soft blankets, watching the way each moving cloud cast a shadow across Albus' face.

Scorpius shook himself. He really was going mental.

Albus' eyes flickered, and Scorpius leaned back, afraid he would be caught staring at his best friend. His heart began to pound quickly, for some odd reason that Scorpius was too weary to evaluate. It wasn't the first time he had been alone with Albus, so why did he act like a sodding prick? Fuck! What was wrong with him?

“Are my parents gone?” Albus' voice was thick from sleep.

“Yeah, they left about an hour ago.”

“Thank God, this school explodes when my father is here.” He smiled weakly at Scorpius.

Scorpius felt his throat tighten. “It doesn't matter – he was very worried about you.”

“Fuck, I'd be worried about myself, too.” Albus tried to laugh, but winced – grabbing his stomach in pain.

“I think you broke some ribs.”

“Great.” Albus closed his eyes and swallowed slowly, breathing in air through his nose. He opened his eyes again, and suddenly they were filled with intensity, glittering in that strange way. Scorpius felt his mouth grow dry, his whole body numbing except a beating heat developing within his groin.

“Scorpius, please,” Albus whispered, reaching out to him with his pale hand. Without thinking, he entwined his fingers with Albus', his blood suddenly rushing to his ears. He couldn't breathe, a force reaching into his chest and squeezing his lungs of air. Albus smiled at him, then pulled him forward and forward, until Scorpius had to crawl onto the bed, resting awkwardly on his side next to Albus.

Albus pulled him even closer until Scorpius' head lay on his shoulder. Scorpius could smell the sweat and cleanliness of his pajamas, creating a weird but still arousing scent. He had the urge to kiss Albus' neck, his chest, his stomach, down to his – well.

There was a brief silence before Albus whispered, “It was me who kissed you during that game. I lied to you.”

Closing his eyes, Scorpius struggled to keep his voice even. “I know.”

“It was only a – joke, you know.”

“I know.”

Albus' heart was thumping madly within his chest – Scorpius could feel it. “And anyway, who cares what some prats in Hufflepuff say.” He released Scorpius' hand and turned his head to look into his eyes, reaching forward slowly to caress Scorpius' cheek. The touch was soft, light and the feeling within his groin deepened until he felt himself grow hard.

Terror filled Scorpius, and he shifted away so that Albus couldn't tell he was aroused. He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, and he was unable to look his friend in the face.

Albus sighed loudly. “Just – stay here until I fall back asleep.”

Unable to speak, he just nodded.

~*~

“If I stay in this bed for one more moment I'll go insane. Fucking batshite insane, and no one will be able to help me back to normalcy.” Albus' expression contorted his features as he sneered, his arms crossed over his chest. “I have all this work for the ball – all this homework. And no, I will not see that bitch, Hamples. Tell her she can suck my fucking prick, the dumb, fucking –”

“Calm _down_ ,” Scorpius said, placing his hand on Albus' shoulder. “You have to stay here until you heal properly.”

Albus glared at him, then clenched his teeth together, the muscles in his neck pulsing. “What am I going to do? You'd think Poppy-seeds in there could fucking fix me up right, but no – I must heal without causing more damage. What _shite_.”

“Oh, what a nancy you are. I never knew you had it in you.”

“I am _not_ a nancy, so you can just shut your fucking mouth,” he responded, glaring up at Scorpius. He sighed as he scrubbed his face with a hand. “I'm just worried about this work – the ball – Hamples is going to kill me if she has to put it all together alone. No one will help her, either. Damn twat.”

“Do you have the plans with you?” he asked, his voice gentle now that Albus had calmed down.

Albus nodded. “Get my bag, will you. Right there.” Scorpius followed his direct, grabbing the bag and hauling it onto the bed.

“What am I looking for, exactly?”

“Parchment that says 'Winter Ball Plans', obviously.”

“Fuck you,” he muttered, flipping through the many papers in the bag, his head turned downward.

“I'd rather you do it.”

Scorpius frowned. He didn't get it. “What?”

“God, nothing, you imbecile.”

“I am _not_ an imbecile, you dumb bastard.”

Albus hummed in his throat. “Sure,” he paused, then said, “if you were smart, you'd realise that was a compliment.”

“What was a compliment?”

“Nothing, fuck.”

Scorpius finally looked up at him. “What the hell are you talking about, Al?”

Glancing away, Albus said, “Just forget about it, okay? There's only a week left before that fucking ball and who is going to finish it?”

Swearing under his breath, he said, “Fine, fine. I know where you are going with this. Fine.”

Grinning, Albus said, “This is your chance to know how it feels to be Head Boy. You wanted it so _badly_ , if you remember.”

“I remember.”

“Good, please. Can you stand in for me while I recover?” He grimaced when he said the last word, his nose scrunching up as another pout began to appear.

“Yes, yes – I'll do it, stop your whining.”

“Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?” Albus grinned widely at him.

Scorpius smirked, his cheeks reddening slightly as he made the conscious decision to respond, “Maybe you need to make me.” God, was he really _flirting_ with Albus? He suddenly felt incredibly awkward, and he looked at Albus through his eyelashes shyly, his head turned downward.

The colour within Albus' eyes brightened. He exhaled loudly from his mouth, hesitating before saying, “I would – but I don't think you'd like it.”

His stomach clenching painfully, Scorpius said quietly, “I think I would.”

Albus' cheeks flushed, his chest beginning to beat up and down quickly. He seemed to be gulping air into his lungs, his eyes looking at his hands resting in his lap. “Scorp, God, you are so – ” He fell silent.

Scorpius couldn't breathe properly, his throat blocking everything from his mouth, including words. He knew he should've jumped to express the way he felt about Albus, but he just couldn't do it – he couldn't endanger himself like that. Too much doubt lay inside, dormant and unexpected. He was such a sodding coward.

After an endured silence, both not looking at each other, he said, “Don't worry about anything, Al. I'll do anything you ask of me.”

Albus gave him a skeptical look.

~*~

“This ruins everything, you know,” Hamples said to Scorpius once he arrived at their scheduled meeting. “Potter playing Quidditch during a time like this. No wonder he was hurt – if only he realised how urgent this ball is!”

Scorpius stared at her. “You really don't know Albus. He would never give up that game just because there was a ball to plan.”

She huffed. “Well, maybe that's his problem.”

Clearing his throat, he asked, “So, what do we need to do today?”

“We can't begin to put things up until Friday – no way there will be room if every student is eating in the Great Hall. But we can work on the decorations – I think there are some snowflakes that need to be charmed.”

Scorpius sighed and followed her into the workroom. He much rather be working on the newspaper, or better yet, searching for the potions. God, he was so close to the answer of this whole mess that it made him giddy just thinking about. He knew the precise ingredients, had the potions narrowed down to a small list. If only he had more time for his research.

Damn Albus for being injured.

~*~

"I need all the back walls charmed a light blue, not a dark blue!" screeched Hamples, her expression frantic and her eyes wild. Her hair was matted with sweat, unwashed and plastered to her head.

Scorpius felt her anxiety. The ball was tonight – and they still had some last minute decorations to perfect. Such as the different colours the walls of the Great Hall were supposed to be. He could have never guessed how much work it really took to put on a stupid school dance.

Currently, he was sitting on the dusty floor of the hall, his trousers dirty from all the crouching down to twine silver and white gossamer around the legs of each table. It was hard work even with the help of his wand, and his back ached from the awkward position. He wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, moving his wand in a circular motion, guiding the fabric as it wrapped around the metal standings.

"I say, how is it going down here?"

Scorpius shook his head, turning his head to face Albus' knees. "Get down here, you wanker, if you want to speak to me. I'm not talking to your knobby knees."

"Hey, watch it Malfoy, or I'll make you eat your words," Albus answered, poking his head under the table. He also had a very disheveled look. "It hurts my delicate sensibility, calling my knees such names."

"Blah, blah – I don't care. What are you doing now?"

Albus smirked at him. "Hiding from champion chub, if you must know."

Scorpius glared at him. "You aren't doing any work!"

"Of course I am! Just not in viewing distance of Hamples."

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius turned back to his work. "Get the fuck out of here. Dunno why that bitch hasn't dropped you yet."

"Who? Ham-steak?" Albus laughed, then paused before saying, "I'm surprised your bitch hasn't dropped _you_. Avoiding her like the plague, you fucking pansy."

"I am not afraid of her! I've just been busy!"

"Right, right – say anything, really. It doesn't matter. It'll be for the best as soon as you break it off with her."

"Oh, shut up! You've never liked Cecilia!"

Albus stared at him. "Neither have you."

Scorpius gaped, his face suddenly reddening. He shook his head. "Get out of here!"

"So, you don't deny it!" Albus responded, but stood and took his leave.

Scorpius gritted his teeth as he continued his work. Albus was right – he _really_ needed to tell Cecilia that they couldn't date anymore. Melancholy fell over him as he realised that his chances of ever fucking anyone would dissipate the second he lost Cecilia. But he just couldn't do it – even if he did get the chance to fuck her, he knew it wouldn't be what he wanted. What he desired was unreachable.


	4. Chapter 4

"You look dashing," Albus said, staring at Scorpius' reflection in the bathroom mirror. He snorted as he saw the blush on Scorpius' cheeks. "Really, all the girls are going to be thinking about you tonight when they go to sleep."

"What about you?" Scorpius asked timidly, his pale fingers pulling at the black vest fitted against his chest. He stared down at his fingers' movements as he said this, the flush on his cheeks reddening dramatically. Though he felt exposed, he oddly didn't regret the question. Obviously he was going mental.

Albus smirked at him and placed his hands on Scorpius' shoulders. "I think about you every night, Scorp."

It must have been the exhaustion and anxiety of the day, trying to finish the ball in time, but surprising anger suddenly coursed through Scorpius, his mind finally clearing in a way that pushed all of his insecurities away.

At that moment he wanted to wipe that indignant smirk right off Albus' face and replace it with an expression close to shock. Breathing deeply, he looked up to meet Albus' eyes in the mirror, staring at him steadily. They glowered at one another for a moment, then Scorpius gritted his teeth and placed his hand over Albus' briefly, before curling his fingers around the slender wrist and yanking the boy's arm hard.

"Ow, you fucker! That hurt!" Albus said, pulling his arm away to rub at his wrist. "What the fuck!"

Scorpius was unable to explain his actions. "You are a right bastard!"

Albus gaped at him. "What did I do? You're the one who hurt my fucking arm!"

"You deserve more than that! You fucking – " he paused, trying to find the right insult. "Fucker!" He was tired of playing games with Albus – tired of trying to decipher all the different messages Albus was sending him.

"What did I do!"

"How dare you say shite like, 'I think about you every night'! That could be taken any way! But – if I think what it means –" Shaking his head, Scorpius pointed a finger into his face. "I thought we were friends – I thought we were close enough that we could tell each other anything! You, Albus _Severus_ Potter, have been harboring feelings for me – and what do you do? You fuck with my brain!"

Albus looked as if he had been punched in the face. "I've been fucking with _you_? ME? What about you, Mr I'm-going-to-run-around-with-a-total-skank-because-I'd-rather-be-straight-than-a-fucking-pouf!"

The words hurt even if Scorpius did agree with him. "Yeah? Well at least I don't have to wear a blindfold to kiss you!"

"Oh, god, Scorp. I've already apologised for that! I just didn't know how to tell you about the way I felt! You were with that fucking skank-whore-bitch and it seemed that yeah, you were actually straight. So straight – straight like a fucking wand and it made me so angry at you!" Albus paused to breathe, his whole body trembling. "And anyway, you never fucking kissed me! So I don't know where you are fucking coming from!"

Scorpius folded his arms. "I don't like Cecilia, all right? I never did – " Albus snorted, shaking his head. " _But_ – I mean – you are right. I was, _am_ afraid of what people will think of me. I'm afraid because – we aren't supposed to kiss one another – we are best friends!"

Albus heaved a loud sigh. "So what, Scorpius?" He seemed to hesitate before continuing, his cheeks now flaming. "If – if you really want to know the truth, I only began talking to you when we were just kids because I _liked_ you. You were everything that I was raised to stay away from – you were everything that I knew James would never touch. I liked you because I knew you were the one thing that would make me different from the rest of my family – from my father. If I could befriend a Malfoy, I could actually do something my great, famous father could never do."

Raising an eyebrow, Scorpius responded, "You realised this all at the age of eleven?"

"No," Albus said, a bit of a grin on his lips, "at first I just knew that I really fancied you."

Shaking his head, he said, "I just can't believe that you spent seven years _dying_ to – to -"

"Fuck you?"

Scorpius gaped at him. "Yeah – but _not once_ did you ever show signs of liking me!"

"Except this year," Albus said simply.

"Right – right." Scorpius took a deep breath. "I mean – why didn't you just tell me to begin with? How did you expect me to even consider liking you back if you never asked me about it!"

This seemed to anger Albus. "How could I have? Scorpius, I spent a lot of that time watching closely for any indication that you liked me as well. After a few years I just settled on being your best mate, that's how. Being around you was enough – until now."

Scorpius felt his head spin. He had to be dreaming, this was all too strange. "Why – why suddenly did you start _holding my hand_ and _putting me into horribly awkward social situations just so you could fucking stick your tongue into my mouth_?"

"BECAUSE I WAS TIRED OF WANKING EVERY NIGHT, KNOWING YOU WERE JUST METRES AWAY!" Albus yelled, then suddenly went incredibly silent. He gulped and looked away, his eyes wide from the shock of what he had just said.

Scorpius felt his mouth grow dry. "You – you _masturbate_ to me?" He felt his jaw ache from his gaping.

"God," Albus exclaimed, turning away from him and pulling at his hair with a hand, "of course I do – you stupid, stupid prat. The moment – " he paused as he looked back at Scorpius, "fine, you want honesty? I'll give you honesty – fuck it. My first ever erection happened that first night in the dormitory, when I was thinking about these – these new extraordinary feelings rushing through me because of you." He grimaced. "God, that sounded horribly ridiculous, but it's – the truth."

"WHAT?" Scorpius stared at him, his eyes wide and mouth still hanging open. "Wait – WHAT?" His first erection had occurred when he was in History of Magic, learning about the many, many goblin wars. He doubted he was attracted to goblins.

For some odd reason his bewilderment seemed to encourage Albus. "Yeah," he said, taking a step toward Scorpius, "actually, I wanked just a few hours ago when you were in the shower. Fuck, Chesterherd and Zabini were off doing something or other, leaving the dorm empty for me to do whatever I wanted. All I got to say is that I'm grateful you like to take afternoon showers."

Closing his eyes, Scorpius took an unsteady breath. He was incredibly overwhelmed. "I never even thought about you – and me until you kissed me, or at least I had thought you kissed me."

Albus made a disgruntled noise in his throat. "You're a dunderhead, really."

Gulping, Scorpius asked in an unsteady voice, "What do you think about when you – wank – and think about – me?"

Laughing, Albus said, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Scorpius was breathless. "Yeah." He was startled when Albus made a sound that sounded like a moan. "Did you really just moan?"

Nodding, Albus stepped closer to Scorpius, his green eyes lidded with what Scorpius realised with a lunge of his stomach was desire. A pink tongue snaked out to lick his bottom lip as Albus made a strangled noise and pressed his head into Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius almost forgot to breathe. "At – at first, I imagined your eyes and, strangely, your white hands. I really didn't understand the exact technicalities about attraction, but I knew that your smile did weird things to my stomach." He lifted his head up to meet Scorpius' eyes. "Then I imagined what it would feel like to kiss you. You have such thin lips, you know."

He raised a slow hand to touch Scorpius' lips softly, running his fingers along the edge until Scorpius gasped. "I imagined them cold and hard, bruising really – but I now know they are soft and warm, and very, very lenient." The only thing Scorpius wanted in that moment was for Albus to kiss him, but Albus seemed to ignore his pleading expression. "In third year, I began to realise how fit you looked in your trousers. I wondered what you looked like naked – if you were getting the strange hair in the places where I was getting it. I still wonder if you have a blond line of hair trailing down your stomach – I made myself stop looking at you in the showers."

"Too painful?" Scorpius croaked. He had done the same thing when he realised his feelings for Albus.

"Yeah," he responded, nearly panting, "then – in – in fourth year, when I bought that book, you remember, the one Zabini found and then I denied having anything to do with?" Scorpius remembered _that_ book – at the time he didn't think anything about laughing at nancy fairy boys. "Well, no matter, it taught me what sex with a man – with _you_ actually meant. I begin to imagine what it would – would feel like to be _inside_ you."

Scorpius cried out, his fingers curling into Albus' hair and pulling his head back. Albus stared up at Scorpius, his eyes glazed over. He gazed into his eyes as Albus spoke, and for first time in seven years of friendship, he realised that Albus' eyes weren't just green, but numerous patterns of different colours, ranging from brown to blue.

Swallowing thickly, Albus continued as if under an Imperius Curse. "I stuck my fingers inside of myself a few times, wondering if I'd like that better." He suddenly blinked, no apparent flush on his cheeks. "It's all the same to me, Scorp. Really it is – especially now that I think you – like me as well." He dropped his eyes to floor. "At least, from what I can tell – you do like me, don't you?"

 _Yes_ , Scorpius said silently, not realising his voice had stopped working. He pressed a soft kiss to Albus' forehead. He felt Albus tremble against him.

"Now," Albus continued, his thick voice muffled by his dress robes, "I imagine living in the same flat as you, sitting down to eat dinner with you every night after you arrive home from the _Prophet_. I imagine myself the only person in your life – with Cecilia dead, laying in a ditch somewhere." He lifted his head once more, blinking away the glistening moisture from his eyes, the strange colours darkened from intensity. Placing a hand on the back of Scorpius' neck, he raised himself slightly to meet Scorpius' height, his lips mere inches away. "Please," he whispered desperately, "promise me you'll break it off with Cecilia tonight."

Unable to think properly, Scorpius nodded, his throat tightening as he stared into Albus' face, his eyes moving to that curved mouth, to the straight nose, to those wide, brutally honest eyes. "I – I promise," he said finally, his voice almost hysterical. He found that he couldn't move – his body frozen from the incredible emotions and urges rushing through him.

Nodding, Albus gave him a soft smile. "It's your turn to kiss me, you know." His hold tightened on Scorpius' neck.

"But – but you don't have a blindfold," he responded weakly, the humour evaporating in sight of the heated expression Albus gave him.

"Do it," Albus said, his voice suddenly strong, his eyes blazing with the challenge. It seemed he had thrown down the gauntlet and waited for Scorpius to find the nerve to take the chance. Albus pressed himself against Scorpius, the heat from his body burning Scorpius' skin through the many layers of his dress robes.

Gasping, he felt Albus' hard cock against his hip, warm and pressing proudly against Scorpius. His knees buckled from the harsh arousal that surged through him, and he wrapped his arms around Albus' waist to hold himself up, losing all inhibitions as he bent his head and kissed Albus softly.

Frustrated, Albus crushed his lips into Scorpius', both hands now fisted into the white-blond hair on the back of his head, yanking it roughly. He leaned back slightly and licked at Scorpius' lips, as he begin to rub himself against the hard thigh now between his legs. Panting, Scorpius bent his head to meet Albus' tongue, their lips pressing together once again in an open-mouth kiss. Albus tasted salty like tears, his teeth scratching against Scorpius' lips.

"W-wait," Scorpius said, his arousal speeding quickly toward completion, "I can't do this in my dress robes."

Blinking at him, Albus' lips were a vibrant red as he said, "What?"

"We have to be in the hall soon – so we can help Hamples welcome the students, remember? We are going to mess up my robes."

Albus gaped at him. "Are you serious? You are worried about wrinkling your clothes?" Sweat was beaded across his forehead.

"Time – I'm worried about time, Al. We can do this later. You still have to get dressed."

Shaking his head, Albus said, "I thought we agreed you were going to greet them for me. I'm not going to the ball."

Oh, right. "Fine, we'll finish this after the ball – after I've broken it off with Cecilia."

Albus' expression lit up. "Right – good thinking, Scorp." He paused as he grinned widely. "I have never known a man to refuse sex like this. But, wait, you are still coming over during the hols at my house, right?"

"It's called priorities, and yes – I am." Scorpius tried to glare at him, but found he didn't find the energy or the will. His stomach twisted violently at the thought of being alone with Albus in his room. He did have a good size bed.

Both didn't hear the quiet sigh the mirror made, followed by louder giggles.

~*~

For months to come Scorpius would wonder why he didn't break it off with Cecilia that night, why he actually did the _opposite_ and spent most of the ball in a corner, snogging the girl senseless, trying to ignore the silent voice in his head – _this is not Albus_.

He would eventually conclude that it was the result of a drunken Hamples running into Cecilia and him, directing them toward the photographers who were taking couples photographs.

"For your parents, you know," she had slurred, her eye make-up smeared across her cheek.

As he stood in front of the winter forest background, snowflakes swirling around them, forcing himself to smile as Cecilia clutched at his arm, he knew that his father and mum would never want a photograph of Albus with his arm wrapped around Scorpius, the back of the glossy print repeating over and over – _Couple's Copies_.

When he finally made it back to the dorm, hours after the ball had ended, it seemed Albus knew what he hadn't done. The hangings on his bed were closed tightly, silence greeting him as he stared at the green fabric.

He supposed it all was for the best.

~*~

Christmas was uneventful, with Scorpius spending most of the day in an armchair, watching as his mother and father opened gifts, his stomach in knots with anxiety about visiting Albus' home the next day. Since the ball, nothing had been said about their conversation, or about Scorpius breaking up with Cecilia. He didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

He knew it was horrible of him to even consider still messing around with Albus when they were alone, and still keeping Cecilia for his parents and other situations that wouldn't allow him to express himself freely. He knew he had to make a choice – and he chose what would get him further in life; he was a Slytherin after all, and a very ambitious one at that. Albus was a Slytherin as well – it seemed he could understand Scorpius' logic for lying to Cecilia – and himself.

Albus had to understand – right?

"Scorpius, darling, are you feeling all right?" his mother had asked, concern in her voice. She smoothed down his hair as she inspected his face.

"Very much," Scorpius had muttered, trying his best to smile at her. "I'm just really hungry. When is dinner?"

"Soon," she answered, her dark eyes still focused on him. There was no way in lying to his mother. She always knew when something was wrong. "You can talk to me anytime, you know. About anything."

He nodded and stared down at the floor. He felt his stomach twist as he realised once more that he'd have to see Albus tomorrow.

That night he laid in front of his fireplace, talking to Cecilia through the floo, trying to make amends for the past months he had been acting wonky.

"Well, you need to apologise to Charlene – you were so rude to her that one day."

Scorpius frowned. "Who? When?"

Nodding, Cecilia said, "See, you don't even remember." She sighed. "You are so unaware of things, you know. Someone could be standing right under your nose for years, and you'd never even notice their shadow!"

His throat tightening, he refused to think about how true her words really were.

~*~

He stood in front of the painted door of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, staring at the door knocker that used to be a serpent, but now was a misshapen heart with a slightly eerie resemblance to the silver snake. Harsh wind blew through his hair, numbing the tip of his pointed nose, his chapped cheeks an irritated red. He knew he would have to push the doorbell soon, but his fingers seemed to not want to work, his whole body trembling from the nerves.

Fuck, he was such a coward.

Taking a deep breath, he raised a hand and rang the doorbell, hearing a series of loud clanking noises within the walls. Before he could ready himself, the door flew open, revealing an ecstatic Lily.

"Hi, Scorpius!" she said, stepping aside for him. "Come on in – we've been waiting for you."

 _We've_? He smiled at her. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"The family, of course. We all like it when you visit." She beamed at him as pointed through the foyer to the stairs. "Al should be waiting for you in his room."

He glanced sideways at her. "Can I ask you a question, Lily?"

"Sure."

"Why are you always more energetic at home? You seem a bit depressed at school, if you ask me."

Lily shrugged. "It's because I hate school, Scorpius. I much rather be here than there."

Nodding, he followed her direction to the stairs. Once she was gone, he moved slowly down the cramped corridor, the white and lilac wallpaper staring at him, as he tried to find Albus' room from memory. He stopped in front of a door that had the name "Albus" in golden letters nailed to it. Hesitating briefly, he knocked quickly with two fingers.

There was a pause as he heard footsteps within the room. He blinked and found Albus standing in the doorway, wearing a dark green jumper with a bubbling cauldron and an animated wand tapping it over and over again on it.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing outright. A light pink surfaced on Albus' cheeks as he grinned. "It's from my grandmum. She loves that I'm good at potions."

"It's very aesthetically pleasing," Scorpius said, not able to meet Albus' eyes. He stared down at his jumper for longer than necessary, then gulped and raised his head slowly. Albus was refusing to look at him as well.

"I – I set up a chessboard, if you want to play," Albus said, his voice trite. He motioned across the room to his desk, turning his back almost all the way around.

"That sounds good," Scorpius responded, shifting his stance awkwardly. He followed Albus to the desk and took off his traveling cloak and threw it onto the large bed before sitting down. Albus made the first move, and soon they were playing a competitive game of chess, with little talking between the two of them.

After an hour or so, Albus had rolled the sleeves of his jumper to his elbows, leaning back into his chair with his legs relaxed in front of him and his hands resting between his thighs. His eyes were slightly lidded as he inspected the board, mapping out his next move in his head.

Scorpius could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He felt his cheeks redden with each passing moment, his own wool vest and shirt becoming tight around his chest and neck. He pulled at the fabric unconsciously, air whistling slightly through his parted lips. He made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, and Albus looked at him, his eyes suddenly focused and aware.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked.

Coughing, he responded, "Nothing, really. There was something in my throat, that's all." He still didn't meet Albus' eyes, staring down at his fingers which were picking at his cuffs.

"You sounded like you did when I kissed you." Scorpius could hear the smile in his voice. He swallowed thickly. "Look at me," Albus whispered, his voice suddenly weak. "Please."

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius shifted his gaze up, meeting Albus' pleading eyes. He felt vomit coat the back of his throat. _I'm sorry_ , he wanted to say, _I'm sorry for promising you something that I knew I could never do_.

It seemed Albus understood, because he sighed and stood up, walking slowly around the desk until he stopped beside Scorpius. "It doesn't matter now, Scorp. All that matters is how you feel about me. Got it?"

Scorpius felt his tongue stick to the top of his mouth as he nodded.

"Good, because what happened in the bathroom wasn't some act, right?" Albus lowered himself to his knees, placing his hands softly on Scorpius' thighs. "Right?"

Twisting his eyes closed, Scorpius took another shuddering breath. "It wasn't an act," he said finally, his voice weak with emotion. "I could never lie to you."

"Except that you did." There was a hint of anger in Albus' voice. "You told me that it would be over with you and Cecilia. You lied to me."

 _Fuck._ This was the last thing he wanted to discuss with Albus at the moment. He couldn't respond, only able to press his eyes harder together, trying to block out the concerning situation.

"Look at me, damn you," Albus said very loudly, his hand coming up to grasp Scorpius around the chin. "I already said it doesn't matter now. The least you can do is not be afraid to look at me, fuck."

His hands were suddenly wrapped around Albus' neck, forcing the boy's gaze up to his. "I just couldn't! You don't understand – what would my mother – my _father_ think? What would your father think!"

The hold on his thighs tightened as Albus stared back at him, that same intensity burning within his eyes. "Fine, we can keep it a secret – if that's what you want. Like I said, I don't care – I'm just tired of not looking – touching you because of what you may think of me." He raised himself up on his toes to brush his lips against Scorpius'. "But allow me to show you – god, please, let me touch you."

Scorpius felt his head spin, his vision growing hazy. "Tell me what to do."

Panting softly, Albus stared at him for a moment, his eyes darkening as the full meaning of Scorpius' words registered. "I want to see you naked," he whispered hoarsely, his fingers now bruising the tender flesh on Scorpius' thighs. "Right now, take off your clothes in front of me."

Scorpius felt his whole body go numb with shock. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Albus responded confidently, his hands moving up and down to his inner thighs, making circular motions as his fingers kneaded Scorpius' flesh through his trousers. Scorpius thought he was going to pass out from the feeling – Albus' fingers were almost _touching right there_. Holyfuckinggod.

"I – I," he stuttered, embarrassed as he watched the way Albus' eyes focused on his erection straining through the black fabric. God, just Albus staring at him like that, with that strange possessive look upon his face made Scorpius want to come right in his pants. _Fucking hell_.

Albus leaned forward on the balls of his feet to start undoing Scorpius' belt, his fingers trembling as he did so. "W-wait," Scorpius said, grabbing hold of his hands and cupping them together with his own. "I'll do it."

Staring up at him, Albus sat back on his heels, his cheeks flushed a deep red. When Scorpius stood and finished what Albus began, throwing his belt to the ground, Albus raised a hand silently to stop him. He took out his wand and whispered a silencing and locking spell on the door. Then he turned back to Scorpius, nodding for him to continue.

This was a defining moment, Scorpius knew that much, as he gazed at Albus' darkened face, his fingers holding the clasp of his trousers. It seemed his whole body shook – from his teeth to his toes, he felt his blood rushing through tiny veins, not enough air flowing to his brain. He had to tell himself numerous times to breathe, to remember that it was just Albus and him right now, no one else. He was free to do what he pleased.

Swallowing slowly, he unhooked his trousers and pulled them down to his knees, hesitating for a moment before stepping out and kicking them to the side. He felt horribly exposed with his bottom half naked except for a pair of tight underpants, but the expression upon Albus' face urged him forward. The boy had turned a frightening colour of grey, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe.

Wild excitement surged through Scorpius as he yanked off his vest and shirt, throwing them down next to his trousers and belt. His heart pounded heavily in his throat, and he struggled to keep his airway open. Closing his eyes once more, he bent his head back and allowed a single hand to drift down his stomach, the long fingers gently rubbing against his erection through his pants.

"Oh – fuck – god," Albus gasped, and he cracked his eyes open to see Albus unbuttoning his jeans and thrusting his hand into his own pants, his fingers beginning to stroke – his – Merlin – fucking Christ. _Albus is touching himself right in front of me. Fucking fuck – fuck._

He had to press his palm flat against his groin to stop himself from coming, his eyes locking with Albus', both their breaths hitching. Albus gazed at him with eyes that seemed completely black now, until he suddenly pulled his hand out of his pants and began to crawl slowly toward Scorpius.

"Shite," he muttered, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Albus was actually on his hands and knees in front him, staring up at him with an expression that was meant to be only seen in the sickest pornography. He must have been reading up on that book from fourth year. His mind stuttered, the word "sick" playing over and over within ears, but it didn't disgust him.

Raising himself to his knees, Albus splayed his warm hands against Scorpius' thighs again, this time leaning in to drag his nose down the space between his leg and groin. Scorpius yelped, his body beginning to tremble, his balls slowly tightening as he felt the tiny sparks of climax at the base of his spine.

He was about to warn Albus when there was a sudden knock on the door. Both froze in their positions, panting as they stared at one another.

"Albus! Unlock this door!" It was his mother screeching from the corridor. "Why do you have a silencing spell up? What are you doing in there!" More yanking of the doorknob. "Albus! ALBUS! Answer me! _Satio_!"

"Yeah, mum?" Albus called in response, his voice strained. "We're playing some Exploding Snap – didn't want to make noise." He pointed quickly at Scorpius' clothes. "Get dressed, hurry!" he mouthed.

His mother paused. "Well, dinner is ready. Why don't you just open the door, then?"

"Uh," Albus said, watching as Scorpius frantically tried to put on his clothes, "because I'm all the way on the other side of the room."

"Albus Severus Potter, if you don't open this door –"

"Okay!" Scorpius whispered, planting himself on the edge of the bed, trying not to panic.

Albus opened his door to reveal a red-faced Mrs Potter. "See, mum. Nothing is wrong."

She gave him a suspicious look. "Where is the Exploding Snap, or the mess?"

Shrugging, Albus answered casually, "We got bored with them long ago. Just didn't realise we hadn't taken down the charm. Sorry, mum."

Her expression softened. "Well, all right, but come on to dinner." She looked to Scorpius and smiled. "The family can't wait to hear about your holiday, Scorpius."

He tried to smile back. "Thank you, Mrs Potter. That's very kind." He paused. "Thanks for allowing me to stay over as well."

Flinching, he heard Albus snort loudly.

~*~

"So, Dad, tell Scorpius about how you used to beat his father at everything. You were like the champion of dominating Malfoys." Albus grinned cheekily at Scorpius, twirling his noodles with a fork.

Harry Potter coughed loudly, shifting in his seat as he tried to avoid his son's gaze. He had arrived home late that night after a long shift at the Ministry, and it showed under his puffy eyes and thinning hair. The man looked exhausted.

"I did not _dominate_ Malfoy, Al," Harry Potter answered finally. "Everything that happened between us back then was just ridiculous."

Albus laughed. "Right – like using sectumsempra on him wasn't amazing."

Paling, Harry Potter allowed himself to chew his food and swallow, obviously thinking of how to properly answer Albus. "I'm not proud of it, you need to know. It was a very stupid thing for me to do."

Scorpius had never heard his father speak about the incident before – it was slightly unnerving to listen to Albus bring it up so casually. He supposed it was on the same silence policy with the rest of what occurred before Scorpius was born.

Setting his fork down, Harry Potter looked across the table to his oldest son, James. "How is the job hunting coming along?" he asked after a short pause.

James shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Fine, I guess. I'm in no hurry, though."

Something like anger flashed quickly within Harry Potter's eyes, those ugly glasses thicker than the ones he wore on all those wizard cards.

"We are not going to allow you to lay around the house forever," Mrs Potter said as she responded for her husband. "Just because you were fired from your last one – does not mean that you suddenly have the right to do _nothing_ all day."

"It wasn't my fault!" James said urgently. "I thought we've been over this before."

"We have," Harry Potter agreed, staring at his son intently. "But it still doesn't explain why it has taken you months to find a new one. You need to learn a trade, a specialty if you want to be successful."

James rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Scorpius thought he was horribly immature for twenty years old. He stood suddenly, grabbing his plate to wash it in the sink, before marching out of the room without saying a word.

Without turning his head, Scorpius heard Harry Potter give a quiet sigh. He could tell that Albus was trying to suppress a gleeful laugh. There was a reason why the boy had been sorted into Slytherin, after all.

~*~

That night, after they had both washed up for bed, they lay under the covers and just stared at one another. He could smell the mint toothpaste Albus had used, and he felt his palms begin to sweat from the proximity of his friend.

Albus scooted a bit closer, his hand reaching from under the duvet to push a strand of Scorpius' hair away from his face. His fingers lingered for a moment on his temple, then slid down his cheek until he was caressing the hard bone of his jaw with a thumb. Scorpius allowed his eyes to flicker closed as he sighed with contentment, his heart beginning to race as he felt Albus move even closer.

"Scorpius," he whispered through the darkness, as he leaned down to capture his lips with a kiss. It was an expression of understanding and friendship, with an underlining emotion that sparked a twisting sensation in Scorpius' stomach. He moved his head slightly and wrapped his arms around Albus' back, pulling the boy completely on top of him. Parting his lips, he encouraged Albus to deepen the kiss with soft, mewing sounds that escaped his throat without his control.

Albus moaned into his mouth, his fingers entangling with Scorpius' hair, but neither boy moved to thrust against one another. Both understood this was something that had to be drawn out – a way for them to truly express their feelings.

"Tomorrow," Albus said quietly, drawing back to suck on his bottom lip, "I want to fuck you. Would you like that?"

Shuddering, he pressed his eyes closed until light flashed behind his eyelids. "Yes," he answered, his voice barely audible. "I can't wait."

Snorting, Albus bent his head and kissed him again, then again, and again. As his lips began to ache, Scorpius thought he would die from the bliss of it.


	5. Chapter 5

He should have known that Albus would keep his word. Like a true Slytherin, Albus knew what loyalty and reliability meant. Though, he also knew how to get what he wanted - and how to get it exactly the way he wanted.

That was why Scorpius was currently flat on his back, naked once more except for his white underpants. Albus trapped him between his arms as he leaned over Scorpius, gazing down at him with wide eyes and a desperately flushed face. His round lips were parted as he heaved a breath, his thin undershirt already drenched in sweat.

A silencing charm, a locked doorknob, and an empty house protected them from outside intruders. (The rest of the family had gone to visit the notorious Weasley clan, and it was decided long ago that Albus would stay behind with him.) He was slightly unnerved about their complete privacy - and even if something deep within delighted in the fact, he still couldn't ignore the fluttering of his stomach. He had been so nervous as they waited for his family to leave that he thought he'd perhaps vomit.

That would have been incredibly embarrassing, and causing Mrs Potter to become suspicious would've been disastrous. If he was ever honest with himself, he would admit that he wanted this to happen just as much as Albus. Pushing away pathetic thoughts, he smiled nervously at Albus, reaching up to grasp the boy's shoulders.

"Come on, we don't have all day, you know," he said, pleasantly surprised that his voice held some confidence. 

"Feisty, I like that," Albus answered, his voice like a warm wave washing over Scorpius. He bent down and licked the tip of Scorpius' nose. "Sorry, I just had to. You have the weirdest point in your nose."

He fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling the saliva left on his nose dry. He tried not to show how much it truly turned him on. Smirking, he said, "You don't have to apologise, Al. I just wish you picked a more - traditional place to lick."

Laughing, Albus collapsed on top of him, pressing his face into the curve of Scorpius' neck, his fingers gently massaging his stomach, mapping out the subtle dent of his chest. Scorpius wrapped his arms around him, shifting so that Albus' legs lay in between his thighs. A hand raked through unruly black hair as the other softly dragged its fingers up and down the smooth skin of Albus' back.

They stayed like that for longer than what he expected. A comfortable silence fell over them, the easy rhythm of their hearts speaking for them. Woefully, he realised that intimacy in a relationship would never get better than this - he doubted that he would ever be able to lay with his wife in his arms, comfortably in silence such as he was doing with Albus. No one could ever take Albus' place, and for some reason he was only beginning to recognise this.

He felt that familiar sting of tears in his eyes, and he gritted his teeth as he tried to blink them away. He was a fucking pansy for crying like this, but he just couldn't help it - it wasn't fair. Why must he have such strong feelings for his best friend? For his male best friend, because Merlin fucking knew that if Albus had been a girl no one would give a two-bit on the subject. They would actually be thrilled that Scorpius had found someone so early on in life - someone that seemed to be perfect for him.

Wow, Scorpius! You really have found a winner, don't you agree, Draco?

Yes, Astoria. I still think marriage is better done when people are young.

He shuddered to imagine what his parents would do if he ever told them that it was Albus who made his heart pound quickly within his chest, made that subtle warmth of arousal bloom deep within his groin. God, no one would ever make him feel the way Albus made him feel - and he knew it was naive for him to say such a thing, but he truly believed it. Albus was one in a million.

"What are you thinking about?" Albus asked, raising himself up to look at him.

Scorpius sighed. "I'm thinking about how unfair life is."

"Did you just realise this?" He gave a sharp laugh, bitter with anger.

"No, not really," Scorpius said carefully, trying to control his voice. "Come on," he continued, pulling himself up in a sitting position. "Let's get on with it, I've been waiting for a long time."

Albus laughed outright at that. "Trust me, you haven’t been waiting nearly as long as I have," he said, his voice filled with mirth as he wrapped his arms tightly around Scorpius and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss began gentle, but soon turned more exciting - a fight of their tongues, dueling and attacking one another's mouths, teeth nipping at reddened lips.

He felt Albus' erection slide against his own, and he gasped into his mouth, fingers now clawing at his back, creating bright pink scratch lines. Drawing back, he wanted to see Albus naked as well, with those trousers of his thrown to the floor and forgotten. Staring into lidded green eyes, his fingers moved down to unclasp his trousers at the waist. Albus sucked in a quick breath, his eyes widening as Scorpius' fingers glided under the waistband of his underpants.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly, grasping Scorpius' hands with his own.

"Taking off your pants, of course." 

Hesitating, Albus tried to hide his face as he said, "Um, well - I - I have scars."

Scorpius gave him a quizzical look. "What? From where?"

Blinking, he responded, "Well, most of them are from that last accident in Quidditch. When I hit the stands, the broken wood cut me all up, splinters and all that."

Scorpius suppressed a shudder. "Do they still hurt?" Albus shook his head. "Fine, then it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"But," Albus said, pushing him down again on his back, "you are - so perfect." He smoothed a hand down Scorpius' pale stomach, fingers stopping to trace the coarse hair he found above Scorpius' underpants. His cock twitched, arousal twisting his stomach. Grinning faintly, he pressed his open mouth to Scorpius' navel, his tongue darting out to lick inside, then around it - moving up to his nipples, and running his tongue over them until they grew into little pebbles.

He made an indistinguishable sound as Albus bit down on one of them, then sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub. This made his hips thrust instinctively, and Albus moaned, pressing against Scorpius' cock and rubbing his abdomen over it. Moaning, Scorpius threw his head back as a bolt of electricity surged down his spine, bright flashes of light erupting behind his eyelids.

Albus slid further down his body, the friction of his movements against Scorpius' cock almost unbearable. He kissed just above Scorpius' belly button, teeth skating across the firm skin while his tongue swept down and swirled inside the indent. He paused to suck at the flesh around the hole, and Scorpius couldn't help the tide of exclamations pouring from his mouth, Fuck me, God - Ah, Merlin - it feels so good. He felt Albus grin against his stomach, and wanted to slap the bastard for torturing him.

Reaching blindly, he wrapped his fingers into Albus' hair, pulling the boy's head up to look at him. "What?" Albus asked, panting.

Scorpius gritted his teeth, unable to believe that he had the nerve to say, "Suck me off, you damn prat. Fuck."

Blinking in surprise, Albus' lips curled into a lazy grin. "Well, Scorp, are you sure about that?"

Scorpius glared at him. "Fuck you." Moaning obscenely, Albus dragged his hand down and twisted Scorpius' balls. "Waah!" Scorpius shouted, bucking off the bed. He almost came right then, but the anxiety of the situation helped him keep his mind. "Fuck -- fuck!"

"You like that?" Albus asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I - I don't know," he responded, then gasped loudly as he felt Albus pull down his underpants and throw them to end of the bed. 

"Scoot up," Albus ordered, his voice husky with arousal. His hand curved around Scorpius' hip to force him to move.

Scorpius complied, and soon he was staring down his body at Albus between his legs, his hands once again gripping Scorpius' thighs. Pausing, Albus allowed his eyes to drift slowly down his bare body, his mouth hanging open as he heaved deep, slow breaths. His eyes finally locked with Scorpius' cock and he moaned loudly, closing them briefly.

Clutching Scorpius' thighs tighter and pushing them slightly apart, he leaned down and pressed his nose into the spot where Scorpius' thigh met his groin. Groaning, Scorpius' cock twitched once more against Albus' cheek, his hips thrusting up for attention.

Albus moved his hands up to grab Scorpius' hips, holding them in place as he licked quickly at the tip of his prick. It seemed he paused to absorb the taste of Scorpius, before licking his lips and slowly taking the shaft into his mouth, stopping halfway down. Scorpius trembled as he tried not to thrust, afraid he would choke Albus as he took him further, then further into the wetness of his mouth, encasing Scorpius in a warm suction that did all but make him pass out from the feeling.

"Albus," he gasped, and he lost himself for a moment, thrusting his hips up and shoving his cock deep. Albus coughed, then spurted, drawing back immediately. "S-sorry," Scorpius managed, his eyes slipping closed. 

"Nearly killed me," Albus muttered before trying again, this time throwing an arm over his hips and locking them to the bed with an iron-grasp. "Look at me," he said suddenly, digging his nails into the thin flesh on his hip. 

Eyes flickering open, he caught Albus' wide gaze, a loud moan escaping his throat as Albus sunk his mouth down Scorpius' glistening cock once again, his eyes obscenely boring into Scorpius, heated and intense. "Fuck," Scorpius panted, amazed that this was actually happening, Albus - his best friend was taking his cock into that mouth of his, allowing Scorpius to stretch his lips wide and his cheeks expanding, then hollowing as he sucked hard.

Scorpius fisted the bedding at his side, watching as his cock moved in and out of those full, red lips and in a split moment he knew that this was it, he couldn't hold on for any longer. Throwing his head back, his legs and stomach trembled violently as his orgasm hit him, his cock pulsing deep into Albus' mouth.

Albus gasped and pulled away, thick come dripping from the corners of his mouth, a strange expression forming across his features. "Fuck, that tastes so weird," he said, but Scorpius was still coming, and some of it actually hit Albus in the eyebrow. 

Embarrassed, Scorpius laughed to hide his immense blushing. Grimacing, Albus made a show of swallowing and then wiping off his mouth and eyebrow. He looked around himself, at the many stains on the bedding and his pants.

"I think it's time to take off those trousers," Scorpius said weakly, his whole body feeling like jelly.

"Wait," Albus said, getting up from the bed, "let's turn off the lights."

"No," Scorpius said suddenly, "I want to clearly. . . see you." He gulped and tried to mask his nervousness.

Blinking slowly at him, his chest heaving more quickly, Albus walked back to the bed and crawled to lay down next to Scorpius again. Scorpius turned and wrapped his arms around Albus, bringing the boy closer to kiss him, his lips softening as it progressed. Gasping, he realised that he tasted himself on Albus' lips. The boy was right - it did taste fucking weird. He felt his cheeks flush once more as his cock began to throb.

Leaning back, he unclasped Albus' trousers and pulled them down with his underpants, silencing Albus' soft protest with a hard kiss. He realised Albus must have came as well sometime during the night, because there was sticky come splattered against the inside of his pants. He gulped thickly, his eyes widening almost painfully as he stared at Albus' half-hard erection, his whole face becoming numb as blood rushed straight to his groin.

He watched in amazement as his cock ballooned to full size, staring straight up at him proudly. He felt his mouth grow dry with a wave of unbelievable arousal. It was as if his world had turned up-side down from the feelings that were rushing through him - this new discovery changing him forever. God, Albus was just amazing.

Kneeling over him, Scorpius pulled at Albus' shirt, helping his arms out and then carefully pushing the fabric over the boy's head. Albus threw the shirt to the floor and kicked out of his pants completely, then leaned back into the bed, his cheeks flushed brightly. He smiled nervously at Scorpius.

Scorpius could have sworn his heart actually stopped as he stared down at his best friend, naked - really, really naked before him. He forgot how to breathe, his lungs working on their own accord, sucking in air every two seconds. He would surely pass out. Though, none of that mattered as his eyes moved over Albus' strangely foreign body. They had been showering together for years, had sat closely with their bodies pressed together, had seen each other in their underpants, but nothing, nothing even came close to seeing Albus like this - flushed and aroused, staring up at him with that devastatingly honest look upon his face.

He gulped and ran his fingers over the tiny little scars that covered the lower part of Albus' stomach. Smirking, he said quietly, "This is what you were whining about? I can barely see them."

Albus nodded without saying a word as he watched Scorpius closely. He sucked in a quick breath as Scorpius smoothed his fingers through the coarse black hair on his groin. Moaning, he suddenly flung himself on top of Albus, wrapping his arms around the boy and thrusting against him. Albus yelped, his mouth open wide, as their cocks dragged together.

It seemed the night's events had served to make Albus impatient, because soon Scorpius found himself on his back, staring up at a panting Albus. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

Scorpius snickered. "For what?"

"You know what," he responded, lowering himself slightly to press his cock right there, and Scorpius yelped from the surprise and the incredible feelings that rushed through his body. Trying to control himself, he spread his legs wide for Albus and grabbed a pillow to put it under his arse, raising his bottom half slightly.

"Can you see better?" Scorpius asked, staring at him between his legs.

Albus didn't respond - he only nodded as he drew his hands down to spread Scorpius' butt cheeks wide. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Albus' warm fingers knead his flesh, relaxing him even further. A single digit ran down the cleft of his arse and massaged confidently at his puckered opening. It dipped slightly, then hesitated until he felt it push through rough rings of muscle, Albus' nail snagging a bit on the inside flesh.

"Fuck," Scorpius breathed, "Your nails - Albus -shite."

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" Albus sounded like he couldn't breathe.

Scorpius trembled horribly, because the whole situation was just unbelievable to him. How had they come to this point? How had his best friend ended up kneeling between his spread legs, pressing his fingers inside Scorpius. Inside him. Inside his arse. And how had he known that he'd fucking love it? This wasn't like kissing Albus, or stripping for him - no, all of that seemed so elementary now.

They were going to have sex. And not just any sex - but fucking anal sex. It was completely absurd - it was absolutely wonderful. Part of him wondered why they hadn't done it earlier. "When did you learn how to -- fuck." Scorpius gasped.

"Will you shut up," Albus grounded out, "I'm trying not to hurt you." With that Scorpius felt the finger thrust deeper inside. He focused with all his might to relax his muscles.

"W-wait," Scorpius said, "I don't want you to do this without lube."

"Right," Albus said, pulling his fingers out of him and moving off the bed.

Scorpius couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped him and he slightly regretted bringing up the lubrication. He just wanted Albus to be inside of him - and soon, before he went fucking insane. He felt the bed dip once more with Albus' weight.

"Okay, now spread your legs as far as you can," Albus said, his voice quivering. Scorpius complied. "Further, come on - just, let me -" Albus pushed his thighs apart even more, his fingers caressing the pale flesh. He moaned and felt his legs fall open, embarrassingly wide. "Fuck - I still can't see."

"Why would you need to see?" he managed.

Albus glared at him as he grabbed his wand. "Lumos. Oh - wow." He sat back on his heels and just stared at Scorpius' exposed arse, his darkened cock laying heavily against his thigh, dripping precome. Moaning, he closed his eyes briefly and took his prick into his hand, fisting it slowly as the other trailed down Scorpius' cleft, again massaging his opening. 

It surprised him when Albus chuckled. "God - I love your hairy arse."

Scorpius was appalled. "What? My arse is not hairy!"

Shrugging, he said, "See for yourself." He laughed loudly.

"Fuck you," Scorpius whispered, taking a hold of the hand on Albus' prick and sucking two fingers into his mouth. They tasted horrible, but it didn't matter because it made Albus moan deeply. He thrust his fingers in and out of Scorpius' mouth for a moment, then yanked them away as he scooted down the bed until he was nearly eye-level with Scorpius' arse. Blushing, he couldn't imagine what Albus was seeing.

He suddenly felt Albus take his sac into his mouth and suck, swirling his tongue around his bollocks as a finger caressed the skin between Scorpius' cock and his arse. Scorpius yelped and thrust violently into the air. "Stop that!" he said, smacking the side of Albus' head. "Give me some warning next time you want to do that!" He felt Albus grin. "I thought you were going to fuck me - hurry the fuck up!"

"Blimey, so demanding," he responded as he unscrewed the top off the clear lubrication. He smeared a glob of it on his fingers and Scorpius' arse. It was wonderfully cold. This time his finger slipped easily through the muscles, fucking him slowly until it was joined by another, which caused a small burn within him. Albus widened his two fingers into a v-shape, spreading and stretching Scorpius' hole.

"Nnnh," Scorpius said, "you seem like you know what you are doing." He tried not to make it sound like a question.

"Yeah," Albus responded raggedly as his humped the mattress, watching his fingers glide deeper and deeper into him "You never stuck your fingers up your arse before?"

"N-no."

He snorted. "You are in for a surprise, then." With that, he added a third finger - slowly and carefully, sliding in to his knuckles, then pausing before pushing even deeper. Scorpius couldn't decide if it hurt or not - it sure was a strange attack on his nerves - this foreign pressure within his arse, stretching him wide as his stomach muscles spasmed. He wanted to be filled with something bigger, something that went further and harder. But, god, it was frightening - he couldn't think properly. He wasn't sure if he wanted Albus' prick inside him, or twelve pricks, or if he wanted his friend to stop all together, so this aching heat and need and pain would stop as well.

"God, Albus - do me - wide," he babbled, finally closing his eyes and pressing his cheek into the bed. "Now, I'm burning."

He heard Albus panting. "Do you wide?" he managed, his tone obviously not as sarcastic as he wanted it to be. 

Without thinking, Scorpius raised a hand and slapped blindly at Albus, hitting his cheek hard. "In me - now." He fisted his hands into Albus' hair, yanking the boy up.

"Ow, fuck - let go!"

Albus moved up on his knees, his slick fingers folding Scorpius' legs to his chest. A hand wrapped tightly around Scorpius' hip as the other directed his cock to the readied entrance. 

"Ready?" Albus asked, staring down at him with glittering eyes. He gave a quick nod and wrapped his legs around Albus' waist, his trembling hands biting into the flesh on his arms. Gasping, he felt the blunt head of Albus' cock sliding into him, breaking him open -- ahh, holy God. "Fuck, fuck," Albus chanted, stilling for a moment to watch Scorpius' reaction.

Scorpius released his hold and threw his arms over his face, unable to escape the horrible pain of his stretched entrance. God, it was fucking amazing. He didn't know what to do with himself - he couldn't comprehend the feelings rushing through him. It hurt, but it didn't; the burning was almost excruciating - but he never felt anything more pleasing. It was euphoria and terror all in one. He thought he would explode from the pressure of it all. 

Breathing deeply, he searched for his voice. "Come on, do me." He pulled Albus further into him as he tightened his legs. Albus exclaimed loudly and he bent down to kiss Scorpius sloppily, thrusting slowly as their tongues flicked out to meet. Their uneven breaths mingled as he began to quicken the movement of his hips, rolling them to get Scorpius to moan louder.

Scorpius jerked away from him, throwing his head against a pillow as his hands fisted the sheets, his mind unable to process clear thoughts. He heard himself mumble, "Al, hurt me -- hurt me." He heard himself sob into the pillow as Albus pounded into him, his nails cutting into Scorpius' thighs as he held them still.

Panting raggedly, Albus paused to shift his position, pulling out slightly so that he could lean over Scorpius and rock his whole body into his thrusts, his hands splayed over Scorpius' chest and his arms shaking from the exertion. His mouth formed an o-shape as his movements became erratic. 

"Scorpius," he whispered again and again. "Scorpius, oh god - you - I - fuck - fuck, you like that? I want it - you - dreams - fuck, fuck, fuck - Scorpius!"

He suddenly pulled out and flopped over onto his back, his glistening cock lying thickened on his stomach. Pain shot through Scorpius at the rushed movement and he was momentarily frozen, trying to recover. 

"What's wrong?" Scorpius couldn't focus his eyes.

"Straddle me, come on. Sit down on me." Albus raised his arms into the air, beckoning Scorpius to him. He felt the sticky moisture from the lubrication between his cheeks as he moved slowly to kneel over Albus, his arms reaching up to grasp him by the shoulders.

Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius' waist, encouraging him with light strokes down his back, his lips forming words soundlessly. "I - I don't know what to do," Scorpius whispered, his throat tightening with frightening anxiety.

"Just - here." Albus grabbed for the jar and smeared more lubrication on his prick, stroking it slowly as his other hand directed Scorpius to sit down. "Slowly - Scorp - slowly." His legs trembling, Scorpius lowered himself and felt Albus' cock slide into him effortlessly, his lungs crushing the air right out of him. He gasped, and they both hesitated, staring down at one another and watching for their expressions.

Bending his legs, Albus thrust up and reached further into Scorpius than he had thought possible. Scorpius cried out suddenly, this sudden rush of electricity running through his body. At that very moment he felt his bollocks tighten and he collapsed against Albus, wondering what in the hell had created such sensation.

"O-okay?" Albus managed, his sweaty hands trying their best to keep a hold on his waist. When Scorpius didn't respond, he continued, "Scorpius - fuck - you can't stay like that. I can feel myself slipping out."

Nodding, Scorpius pushed himself up again and felt Albus sink back into him, warm and sticky and complete. "Just - thrust in that direction again."

Albus threw his head back and moaned loudly, the veins in his neck straining as he positioned his hips and fucked him deeply. Scorpius felt that same intense sensation race through him, flashes of light exploding behind his closed lids and he began to meet Albus' movements, rocking into him until they were both trembling with uncontrollable need. 

"You like my dick in your arse, hard - like that?" Albus whispered hoarsely, his fingers bruising Scorpius' hips. He bent his legs again and rammed up into Scorpius, raising them both off the bed. Scorpius closed his eyes as his words washed over him. "Fucking faggot, you like it - tell me you like it."

Scorpius threw his head back. "I - you, yeah - know it."

"I love you," Albus said and then cried out, filling Scorpius with hot liquid. He gasped at the feeling - he could actually feel Albus' cock twitch inside him. Pain shot through him as Albus' softening cock pulled out of him.

Scorpius flung himself next to Albus and tugged himself to a quick completion. Heaving, Albus watched him with heavily lidded eyes, and he leaned down to kiss Scorpius softly. "I love you," he repeated, resting his head against Scorpius' shoulder. "You know that, don't you?"

Swallowing thickly, he could only nod as he flung an arm over Albus to cradle him closer. "Love you, too," he tried to say before drifting off to sleep. He had a feeling the words never left his tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Two weeks before school ended, Scorpius lay in bed, his arms tucked under his head and the wireless turned to the public radio station. Albus was in the bed next to his, but his drapes were closed tightly and no sound came from that direction.

Scorpius sighed and tried to push away the pain within his stomach. Their relationship had deteriorated since Christmas holiday, especially since Scorpius had refused to break it off with Cecilia. Frowning, he did remember Albus saying that Scorpius’ relationship with Cecilia didn’t matter – but he guessed that was all talk.

Being with Albus had been great the first couple of months after they had – _sex_. God, he felt his heart quicken just thinking about all the times they had snuck off to be alone on Quidditch field or broom closet. He missed the connection he had with Albus, but he should’ve known that it wouldn’t last. Night after night, as Cecilia continued to sit with Scorpius at the Slytherin table, Albus’ sneer became deeper, his expression darker.

Soon Scorpius realised that Albus was avoiding him. Then Albus stopped talking to him all together. He missed his friend.

Sighing quietly, he turned on his side and reached for the wireless volume, turning it up as his favourite writer from the Prophet, Portland McDaniel, began speaking as the guest analyst.

> _“We’re here with journalist, Portland McDaniel, the man of course responsible for the controversy surrounding Ophelia Leach at the moment. How are you this evening, McDaniel?”_
> 
> _“Very fine, thank you.”_
> 
> _“I’d like to begin by asking you how you’ve come to the conclusions about Leach that you report about. As we all know, I’m talking about the unfortunate death of Haywarth Susan.”_
> 
> _“Yes, well I don’t disclose any of my sources, but I can tell you that I’m positive Leach was responsible for her death. Now, I’m not saying she killed Susan herself. I actually think she had help.”_
> 
> _“Now that is a heavy thing to accuse someone of – especially someone who is running for Minister of Magic.”_
> 
> _“Of course it is. But I wouldn’t accuse Leach of anything if I didn’t have proof.”_
> 
> _“When will you tell us how you acquired such evidence?”_
> 
> _“When my sources are dead. Which won’t – of course – be for a long time. Hopefully. Now I’d like to turn my attention to the third piece of this triangle – Professor Orson Welles.”_
> 
> _“For those who don’t know, Welles is potion’s master at Hogwarts.”_
> 
> _“Yes, yes – he’s also a long time friend of Leach. Ex-friend of Susan. Nasty fellow, I can tell you. I know that he gave Susan the ingredients for the potion that killed her – he was very loyal to Leach. Why wouldn’t Leach and Welles kill her together if Susan was defaming Leach in public?”_
> 
> _“Again, we still don’t know how you know all this –”_

“I can’t believe that shite!” Scorpius jumped when he heard the voice. Looking up, he realised Albus was standing at the edge of his bed, his expression livid. “Professor Welles is not a nasty man, you know that!”

The pain from the past few months surged through Scorpius. He wanted to hurt Albus. Shrugging, he said, “I don’t know. McDaniel seems like he knows what really happened. I think I should write my own article about this – you know, from the perspective of someone that was there.”

Albus glared down at him. “You weren’t really there. I can’t believe you are buying into what that wanker McDaniel is saying. It’s obvious that he just doesn’t like Leach. The stupid Prophet doesn’t like Leach.”  
  
“THE _PROPHET_ IS NOT STUPID!” He felt spittle fly from his mouth. Albus was such a fucking arse! How could he not see it? Leach and Susan were friends – Susan was publically humiliating Leach, so Leach asked Welles to kill her. If it was good enough for McDaniel, it was good enough for him.

Scorpius moved to close his drapes, but a strong hand wrapped around his wrist. “Let go of me!” he snarled, turning his head away.

“Fuck, will you calm down? Keep acting like that and I’ll start to believe that my cock was never up your arse.”

Scorpius glared at him. “I’m – not the one who – Whatever, I’ll just go down to the newspaper room. I think I’ll get started on that article about how Welles is a murderer!”

Staring, Albus said, “Y-you can’t do that.” He grabbed hold of Scorpius’ shoulder. “Just – will you promise me something?”

“What?” Scorpius tried not to look at him.

“Just – come with me to ask Welles about the accusations, tomorrow – okay?”

“What!”

“No – please – at least allow him to respond. Isn’t that what good journalism is all about? Getting both sides of the story?” Albus looked at him, pleading.

Scorpius hesitated. He was right. “Fine – fine, but you are coming with me!”

“Tomorrow?” Albus pleaded.

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Scorpius gritted his teeth and walked away. Fuck Albus.

~*~

"He's not in his office," Albus said, motioning to the locked door with his hand. They stood outside Welles' office, full from the pork chops and steamed broccoli that was served at dinner. Scorpius felt satisfied and lazy – the house elves were Gods when it came to making a good meal.

Scorpius didn't look at him – he was staring at a figure walking quickly down the corridor, its black cloak trailing behind silently. "Do you think that's him?"

"Hey! Professor Welles!" Albus yelled, waving his hands as if the figure could see with his back turned to them.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Scorpius asked, shifting his stance uncomfortably. Nerves twisted his stomach – he had no idea that he'd be this nervous about confronting Welles. It made him angry, his reaction – he'd have to get over his fear if he wanted to be a good journalist and investigator.

Albus' expression was guarded. "Yeah, we'll have to." Something was not right. He gave Albus a suspicious look, but it went unseen as they ran toward the professor. It seemed they had lost him until they entered the main hall and heard someone opening those grand doors at the front. Out of breath, Scorpius bowed over and clutched at his side. "Come on, we can't let him get away." Albus tugged on his sleeve.

"I say," Scorpius gasped for breath, feeling his dinner turn in his stomach, "what is this? We can just catch him later."

"No!" Albus yelled, pulling him. "It has to be tonight. I – I don't trust you to see him anytime else."

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius pulled his arm away. "You can trust me," he said in a deadpanned tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," Albus muttered, not even looking at him. He paused as he stared at the two oak doors, then grabbed Scorpius' wrist and took off running without warming. Yelping, Scorpius almost tripped over his own feet as he tried to keep up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that pesky Filch cat prowling around the corner. He flinched as he heard the loud noise the doors made closing behind them. With his luck Filch would be waiting for them once they tried to get back into the castle.

"Albus – what if we get caught? I don't want to spend the last months of school in detention!" Scorpius said, his chest tightening with pain.

"Whatever," Albus answered, squinting as he tried to spot Welles through the darkness, "they should be sucking on our balls, the fuckers."

Running, Scorpius felt the soft grass under his feet and the damp air clouding his face.

"There – right there!" Albus said urgently, his own breathing harsh. Welles was just beyond the gates. The man hesitated a moment, then Apparated with a loud _crack_.

Relieved, Scorpius tried to slow down. "Look – we lost him. Don't – even know – where – he's gone to."

"No, I know! I know!" He sped up and Scorpius felt the bones within his wrist ache at the tension.

"W-wait!" Scorpius tried to say once they were beyond the gates, but Albus wrapped his arms quickly around him and Scorpius felt the uncomfortable squeeze of Apparation.

A moment later he opened his eyes and found himself outside the Hogs', the Hogsmeade street dark and silent. He blinked a few times, trying to regain his bearings. Taking deep gulps of air, he looked to Albus, small anger shimmering to the surface.

"What are we doing here! What if we get caught, huh? What do you say to that!" he felt his voice grow higher and higher with each word.

Albus' eyes blazed, the light breeze rustling his hair. "You are the one who wants to get Welles! This should be something you are excited about!"

"I – I – " Scorpius had nothing to say. He knew somewhere in his mind that Albus was right, but he also knew how ridiculous the whole situation was.

"Just – fuck, follow me!" Albus pulled open the worn door and walked in confidently. Scorpius hesitated for a moment – surely people in there would recognise them? He took a deep breath and opened the door just as Albus was looking behind. "Look!" he said suddenly, grabbing hold of Scorpius' shoulder and pointing across the bar.

Scorpius' heart nearly stopped in his chest. Sitting there with Professor Welles was none other than Ophelia Leach. It seemed they were casually having a drink, but a horrible, pained expression was etched within Leach's wrinkled face. Scorpius was astonished – candidates for Minister didn't have a drink at the Hogs', as if they were a normal person!

With his hand still on Scorpius' shoulder, Albus pulled him back, trying to cover themselves within shadows.

"Oi, what do you lads want to drink?" the barman asked, staring at them with suspicious eyes. "You not Hogwarts kids, are you?"

Albus laughed, shaking his head. "Absolutely not, _Edgar_. I'm actually surprised you don't remember me!"

Edgar looked stunned. "Are you sure? I don't remember you from nowhere. . ."

"Yes, well you wouldn't – seeing as everyone at that party was drunk as hell," Albus answered swiftly, staring straight at the man without blinking. _What a sly liar, you are,_ Scorpius thought, quite jealous. Why couldn't he lie so effortlessly?

"My partner and I here, we'd like to use your toilets, is that all right?" Edgar nodded mutely, a look of confusion on his face.

Scorpius reddened as he followed Albus up the creaking stairs, just knowing that people had heard him call Scorpius his _partner_. How embarrassing. "I can't believe you just did that," he said once they were in the upper corridor.

Albus shrugged. "Dad knows him – though I doubt that drunkard even knows that."

"No – well, yeah that was impressive. But I mean you calling me your 'partner'."

Albus gave him a hard look. "What does it matter? No one knows us down there!"

Opening his mouth to retort, he froze as he heard people coming up the stairs. The voices sounded very much like Welles and Leach.

"In here, quick!" Albus whispered, pulling him into the only room unoccupied and leading him into a closet. A moment later Welles and Leach walked in, shutting the door behind them and locking it. He became suspicious once more – how in the hell did Albus know that Welles and Leach were going to choose this room? God, the whole thing was just a big mess.

They stared through the cracked door as Welles and Leach stood in the middle of the room. There were tears streaming down Leach's face. Scorpius let out a soft gasp, affected by the pure anguish he saw.

"I'm sorry," Leach said, taking out a handkerchief to dab her eyes. "I didn't mean to become this emotional around you."

Welles put an arm around her, rubbing her back in a comforting way. "Shh – it's perfectly okay. I know that article in the _Prophet_ must have devastated you, that's why I asked you to meet me here for a drink." He pushed up his glasses with a hand while he stared down at her with a sad smile.

Scorpius leaned forward, alerted to their conversation.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You've been reading that rubbish too? Those – monsters over there have such a biased to Savage it makes me sick. It's not my fault if they didn't agree with some of the implementations my Grandfather made!"

Welles nodded in sympathy. They stared at once another for a long moment, then Leach cried out, wrapping her arms around Welles. She sobbed into his shoulder. "I m-miss her so much. I keep on remembering us from school – she was such a great person. No one was a better friend than Haywarth."

"You were very close to her, I know." Welles' voice was strained, as if he was trying not to cry.

"I just can't believe she never told me that – she was depressed. I could have helped her!"

"She probably thought you were too busy with the campaign."

Leach's cries grew louder. "She – she was my best friend."

Within the darkness of the closet, Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius protectively, pressing his face into the back of his neck. "Do you see now?" he asked quietly.

Scorpius nodded. He felt as if he had been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs. What a fucking stupid prat he had been.

~*~

After a few minutes in silence Welles and Leach left the room, followed by Albus and Scorpius. They made the journey back to Hogwarts without speaking. Scorpius' own dismay controlled his thoughts and he was sure Albus thought he was a right fool for whipping up such a far-fetched story. Only an hour ago he had thought Leach was a soulless beast with no feelings – now he knew she was just a grieving friend. He shuddered to imagine what he would feel like if Albus died, and he was accused of murdering him.

Back at the newspaper headquarters, Scorpius sat with his head in his hands, unable to meet Albus' face. He knew that the bastard must have felt smug as hell.

"Here, I want to show you something," Albus said, his voice strangely quiet.

Scorpius didn't look at him as he was handed a newspaper. It was a copy from the _Time Watch_ on the same day the last article about Leach and Susan was published. The front cover read, _Prophet's New Attack On Leach, Many Call It Disgusting!_ He only read the first few sentences, but he understood it was about how the Prophet would be facing libel issues if they didn't print an apology.

"They – said that they had proof," Scorpius said helpless. How could he have been so stupid? "I just – it all made sense! What did Welles use all that steraic for, eh? You tell me!"

Albus paused, then exhaled loudly. "Fourth years were learning about Skrewts and needed lots of burn cream, that's what Welles told me."

Scorpius' head snapped up. "You told him about me!"

"No, no! I just asked him casually about why we didn't have any – and, well – I also sort of heard him inviting Leach to the Hogs' tonight." Albus didn't meet his eyes.

"You – you set this whole thing up?" His whole face felt numb.

"Yeah." Albus paused, and then cleared his throat. “They say Susan killed herself. The article said she was depressed -- said something about how she was heartbroken that her relationship with Leach had ended. Her romantic relationship." Albus paused, then shuddered, his body trembling with what seemed like fear. After a moment he raised his eyes to Scorpius.

It made him feel horribly exposed. "W-what are you thinking about?"

"Just --" Albus stopped and raised his hand to his hair, raking his fingers through the black mess. "I know things have been weird for us lately but we’re friends, right?"

Scorpius snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Of course they were friends! What a question! After a moment of irritation, he responded, “Obviously.”

“Best friends?”

Staring, he felt his cheeks redden with anger, his chest beating up and down. Really, what was Albus playing at? “What is this? I don’t understand your point.”

“I love you.” The words were simple, but it caused twin gasps to echo through the room.

Gulping, he didn’t know how to respond. The silence between them was thick and painful, powerful.

Albus bent his head forward, his face a pale sheet of suppressed emotion. “Well, say something.”

Scorpius didn’t allow himself to think. “I love you – too.”

 

“THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!” Albus roared suddenly, the colour within his face changing dramatically. Red stained his forehead and cheeks, sweat appearing along his hairline. His eyes seemed furious. “Fuck! I’m tired of it – of it all! Do you understand me? DO YOU GET IT?”

“Okay.” He didn’t want to lose Albus just as Leach lost Susan. Things had to change between them before it was too late, and the changes had to obviously come from Scorpius. He felt his head swarm with the anxiety.

Albus stared at him with wide eyes, astonished. “Y-you really mean that?” He paused, and then added ruefully, “Of course you don’t mean it! I’ll believe you when you actually do it!”

Scorpius felt as if he was going to vomit. “I-I’ll do it tomorrow, promise.”

Breathing deeply, Albus cocked his head to the side and stared at him – hard. He could tell his friend didn’t think he would go through with it. Damn, _he_ didn’t even think he had enough courage to do it.

~*~

“You’re doing this because of Potter, right?” Cecilia asked, her face lacking what seemed the normal emotion one should have when breaking up.

Scorpius felt his stomach twist into knots. “What do you mean?”

Cecilia huffed. “I mean, that you are ending it with me for – for him.”

Gaping, he asked, “How do you know?” Did the whole school know about their relationship?

“Charlene and I – we’ve been betting to see if all the rumours were true. You know, about Albus kissing you at the Slytherin meeting.” Her pale fingers pulled at the Ravenclaw tie around her neck.

Scorpius groaned. “Everyone talks about that?”

“Sure – but – GOD! You are such a bastard for leading me on like this. A year – and the whole time you’ve been a FAG!” Her chest beat up and down quickly, eyes blazing.

He wanted the Earth to swallow him whole at that moment. Closing his eyes to escape from the awful situation, he imagined what Albus would say. _It doesn’t matter. You can suck it, bitch!_ Surprisingly, it helped and he felt a soft smile tug at the corners of his lips.

Giving Cecilia an awkward pat on the shoulder, he left her in the corridor and made his way back to the common room.

~*~

“I know you are put out because you can’t publish that exposing article,” Albus muttered as they lay in Scorpius’ bed. His voice was quiet and they pressed against one another, making sure not to wake their dorm mates.

“I really wanted to leave Hogwarts and the newspaper with a bang, you know?” He moved to rest his head on Albus’ shoulder.

Albus sighed contently. “You know, I have an idea.” He paused to gauge Scorpius’ reaction. “Why don’t you make a guide of sorts? A guide for gays at Hogwarts.”

Scorpius laughed. “That’s dumb.”

“No really,” Albus answered, his voice stronger, “I think a lot of kids out there would really need guidance at this prison. It was so hard for us, you know.”

The wheels within Scorpius’ mind began to turn. “I could get the staff to interview students – the nurse – professors. Maybe there are even some gay professors out there who could help.”

Albus snorted. “Right – and you could write an editorial on the subject.”

Groaning, Scorpius agreed. “That would surely be a way to eh, ‘come out’.”

Nodding, Albus said, “Right. And dedicate it to me, will you.”

~*~

Scorpius worked furiously on the newspaper for the next few weeks. Unable to look at all the research he had done on the murdering Welles suspicion without cringing, he threw it all away and began anew with collecting personal accounts on being gay at Hogwarts. He was a bit hesitant to discuss the issue with his staff, but after introducing the idea they all agreed it was a wonderful concept.

Even Johnathan, the boy who would be taking over for Scorpius, seemed excited for the newspaper to deal with such an uneasy topic. “We’d be tapping into a new base of readers, you know! I bet people will praise us for our bravery!”

Nodding, Scorpius said, "Don't forget about the student journalism awards."

Johnathan's face lit up. "Yeah! We should submit this issue as our best! We're sure to win!"

Scorpius felt as if he wanted to vomit. This issue would surely be his downfall, especially when he thought about the editorial he was writing. Albus was waiting for him outside the classroom, and they walked together down to the Great Hall.

Albus suddenly took a hold of Scorpius’ hand right before they entered the hall, and when people stared, Scorpius gulped and tried to appear calm.

“Remember, what they think doesn’t matter,” Albus whispered to him as they sat down. “All that matters is how we feel.”

Scorpius knew this, and he ignored the aching embarrassment blooming within his stomach. “I know – I know.” He looked up and caught Zabini’s eye, smiling steadily at him as the boy looked curiously between Albus and him.

He loved Albus. He wanted to be with Albus. Fuck anyone who didn’t like it.

~*~

_The Magical Companion, Special Edition_ : A Guide for the Homosexual Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was published a week before school ended. Scorpius could have sworn that whispers followed him through the castle, but when he asked Albus if he was experiencing anything similar, Albus had given him a strange look and called him, "Crazier than a wizard at Catholic mass."

Scorpius had crossed his arms. "Spell it, spell 'Catholic'."

Albus grinned widely. "Fuck you."

Everywhere he went he saw students reading the newspaper, though he suspected some of them laughed at it. Headmistress McGonagall even approached him one day after lunch.

"I think it was a wonderful edition, Mr Malfoy. Your father will be very proud." She smiled at him warmly.

Scorpius gulped thickly. He doubted that very much, and he feared what his father would say once he read the paper.

~*~

The next day a student delivered a note to him in class, saying that his father wanted to see him in the conference hall. Dread eclipsed his throughts and his head spun for a moment, his vision becoming blury. This was the final challenge he'd have to overcome to make Albus realise that their relationship was serious.

Walking slowly down the corridor, his mind flashed to different senarios – all ranging from his father smiling and patting him on the back, to his father throwing a chair against the wall and casting a full body-bind on Scorpius.

His father was sitting calmly at the end of a long table when Scorpius walked in, the _Time Watch_ splayed out before him. He had a cuppa in front of him and one still steaming, ready for Scorpius.

Scorpius gulped, trying to clear the fear from his throat. "Hello, father."

His father looked up and nodded mutely, motioning to the chair beside him. "Scorpius, come sit down next to me. We have a few things to discuss."

He felt his stomach tighten with anxiety. "Okay," he said dumbly, pulling out the chair and sitting down. He took a quick gulp from his tea, and exclaimed, the liquid burning his tongue.

"Careful," his father warned, pulling out the _Magical Companion_ from his breast pocket. Scorpius' stomach dropped. "So, explain this." His father pointed to the editorial Scorpius wrote.

Scorpius thought his heart would explode, it was beating so quickly. "Eh, what do you mean?"

His father stared at him. "Is it true?"

Staring down at the table, Scorpius nodded wordlessly.

Pausing, his father asked, "It's not – just a – phase?"

Scorpius looked up to meet his father's gaze. "No," he said, his voice stronge. Silent confidence began to build within him. "I'm – with Albus, too."

Sniffing, Scorpius' father rolled his eyes. "I figured as much." He sighed deeply.

They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, Scorpius became unnerved and asked, "Are you mad?"

"No."

He felt incredibly awkward. "Can I go, then?"

“No, wait.” His father put a hand on his shoulder. “No matter what, Scorpius, you are still my son. I was going to give you this once you left school, but I think this is the best time.” He paused to search within pocket, pulling out a long golden chain and watch that accompanied it.

Scorpius’ eyes widened. It was his grandfather’s watch, the one his father could never keep his hands off. There was no way his father could part with it. “You’re not –”

“Yes, I want you to have it. You are an adult now – it’s tradition to pass this on.” His father’s fingers tightened around the watch for a moment, and then he released it into Scorpius’ hands, sighing quietly. “I’m proud of you, Scorpius.”

Standing up to leave, he was sure he couldn’t feel his legs moving. He bent awkwardly and hugged his father. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

His father nodded. “See you at home in a few days.”

“Right,” Scorpius responded, unable to feel his lips. Albus was waiting for him outside the door.

“Well?” he asked, tightening his hold on his shoulder bag.

Scorpius just nodded. “He was – fine with it.”

Albus’ jaw dropped. “No way.” He took Scorpius’ hand within his. “That’s incredible.”

“I think he knew all along, you know.”

“Well, I know that I did.” Albus grinned at him.

Leaning forward, he kissed Albus lightly on the lips. “Thanks for waiting for me.”

“No problem.” Albus shrugged. “What are friends for?”

 

***


End file.
